Amor y estudioel inicio de un problema
by Anelisse Lovegood
Summary: 10 chicas de diferentes pasados, diferentes personalidades...Caos...asi se define su llegada. Capitulo 16 ya disponible :3
1. Rebeldes, indomables?

**Minna! Hola! Este es mi 7mo fic, espero que les guste! Si no pues me pueden dar sugerencias las aceptare con gusto!**

**TODOS los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen (solo nuestras 10 chicas y Kinya)**

**Si quieren conocerlas pues les dare los nombres de las 10 heroinas:**

**Yoshino Bando**

**Rin Aldena**

**Minako S**

**Sayumi Tayaku**

**Kristal Yeiwon**

**Kagura Takeda**

**Cassie/Cassandra Jones**

**Maki Kim Horoshi**

**Charlie Ann Takeshi**

**Sakurá Taishi**

**Sin mas, disfruten su debut!**

**1: Rebeldes, indomables?**

Amaneció en esa casa minúscula donde 10 chicas habitaban, sin saberlo ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que llegaron desde Tokio a Inazuma Town. Las 10 tenían registros escolares muy distintos entre si , así que el tutor de las 10 decidió llamarlas un día a su estudio. (**Anelisse**: Dícese que la "minúscula " casa es una mansión enorme Xd)

-Sus situaciones académicas me llaman la atención-pauso- Charlie como es posible que en tu primer año de secundaria estés ya condicionada?-frunció el ceño ese hombre llamado Kinya You

-Simple, odio esa secundaria, además la razón por la que me condicionaron fue por que me pelee con una chica pero, le dijeron el por que de eso? Claro que no!-Charlie Ann Takeshi la menor de las 10 "refugiadas" ella no tiene familia, la abandonaron a sus 6 años. Con una tez trigueña cabello rubio con raíces negras, ojos negros como la noche ella a sus 13 años no comprendía al mundo y por eso decidía meterse en cuantos problemas pudiese

-Minako, en la escuela militar y expulsada? Quieres que te meta al reformatorio?-Kinya ahora diviso su mirada a la chica al lado de Charlie

-Y si, la escuela militar es el problema? Sabe usted lo que me decían allí? No, no tiene idea de eso, por que en su mundo perfecto nada esta mal- Minako S. nadie sabia su apellido ella jamás lo había querido decir, eso era lo impresionante con 15 años esa pelirroja tez de porcelana, ojos grises como de lobo tenia una sola cosa en claro, encontrar a su hermano al que apodaba "Venado" ya que sabía que al encontrarlo iba a poder dejar de actuar mal. Sus padres murieron, su hermana de Cáncer no tardo en partir ella sabia que era la soledad en persona

-Cassie, como demonios encontraste la salida de esa escuela? Es la mas segura de todo el país!-Kinya estaba perdiendo los estribos frente a cada chica

-Pues, digamos que mi "humor" ingles encontró la salida sola…Kinya tu sabes que con solo decir "I was supposed to take a train" es la frase mas ingeniosa para que los jefes de seguridad me dejen salir-pauso-El Bullying me hace largarme de allí, nada mas-Cassie Jones la rubia, tez nívea, ojos azules de 17 años comprendía que al ser extranjera las ventajas del idioma estaban a su favor así que empezó a romper las reglas ya que como lo había explicado el bullying en su escuela no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar en paz

-Por el otro lado: Maki, Yoshino, Rin, Sayumi, Kagura, Kirstal y Sakurá he de admitir que en la escuela les va regular pero…les tengo una sorpresa-

-Conocemos tus sorpresas, son aburridas, igual cuando dijiste "Vamos a Seúl! Y terminamos a ir a Corea del Norte" (**Anelisse**: La guerra de las dos Coreas :D) y la otra vez que dijiste que iríamos a Hokkaido y fuimos a Izu-dijo Maki Kim Horoshi la pelo plata, tez nívea tantito bronceada, ojos verdes que se asemejaba a un jugador de Inazuma Japón el rompe-corazones Shirou Fubuki

-Si, además no nos digas que iremos a otra secundaria por que si es así como quieres que terminemos bien el año?-dijo Yoshino Bando la espontanea chica de ojos verdes, cabello ondulado castaño y tez nívea

-Ya hable con el director las aceptara a todas, sin excepción y podrán seguir estos 9 meses bien-pauso Kinya-Irán a la secundaria Raimon!-

-*Todas caen al estilo anime* Eso no es sorpresa agradable, Kinya! Sabes bien que pasa con Raimon!-Grito Charlie lanzándole un oso de peluche

-Solo son amores pasaderos ya verán!-Kinya había revelado el secreto mejor guardado de las 10

-Si pudiéramos intentar evitarlos, el año terminaría bien además que tan mal nos puede hacer verlos?-murmuro Minako un poco ida-"Venado" quizá hoy si te encuentre-

Así es estas 10 chicas estaban a un paso de enfrentar un circo de emociones, una montaña rusa de emociones, hasta las 3 rebeldes iban a lograr quizá hacer este año el de sus cambios de actitud…pero, quienes son los 10 "enamorados" de nuestras chicas?

**Siento que me salio un poquitin corto!**

**Les gusto? Que les parecen las 3 rebeldes y la"gemela" de Fubuki?**

**Espero que les guste! Hasta la proxima :D**


	2. Las regulares Yoshino, Rin y Sayumi

**Minna alfi logré actualizar! JEjejej xd**

**Bueno este capi se lo dedico a Mia-Barton** **espero que te uste:D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de IE NO me perteneces (somo las 10 "heorinas" y Kinya)**

**Disfruten!**

**2: Las nuevas "regulares" Yoshino, Rin y Sayumi**

Raimon no había cambiado en lo absoluto en el ultimo tiempo, seguía igual con la misma infraestructura, los mismos alumnos, todo. Esa misma mañana Endo, el capitán del club de futbol de Raimon caminaba tranquilamente con su amigo Shuuya Goenji el "goleador estrella" hasta que vieron no muy lejos de la oficina del director a nuestras 10 heroínas, todas ellas con el uniforme de Raimon. Un poco intrigados se acercaron al grupo para "romper el hielo"

-Hola Mamarou Endo a sus servicios, son nuevas?-dijo el alegre capitán

-Aparentemente somos nuevas you Little jack ass-dijo Cassie burlándose de el peli café (**Anelisse**: Cassie con su humor ingles!)

-Ya Cass, déjalo, simplemente quiere ser cortés-dijo Yoshino jugando con su flequillo

-Gracias, al menos tienes un aura agradable-río Endo

-Ella es así con la gente, por eso Kinya te adora, pequeña Yoshino-canturreo Rin Aldena, (**Anelisse**: Si obvio tenia que crearle una hermana a Fidio)

-A que grados van a entrar?-dijo Goenji que al instante había decidido romper el silencio que el mismo había creado

-Pues Cassie a 3ero, Rin, Yoshino, Minako y Sayumi a 2do sección 4, Charlie a 1ero, Kristal, Kagura Maki y Sakurá a 2do sección 2-dijo Haruna leyendo los papeles que había salido de la nada

-Exacto-murmuró Minako-Como te llamas?-

-Haruna, Haruna Otonashi-pauso-Soy del comité de bienvenidas así que les mostraré sus salones, si me permiten, claro esta-rio la peli-azul

-Pues claro! Mejor que nada que nos acompañes y nos muestres el lugar-sonrió Maki

-Oye! Te han dicho que te pareces a Shirou Fubuki?-dijo Endo

-Un poco, pero a mi no me afecta, a nuestra Rinna, si-sonrió maliciosa Maki

-No me digas que te gusta el?!-grito Goenji

-No solo le gusta, le encanta-canturreó Kristal

-Ya déjenme! Haruna si fueras amable de llevarnos a nuestras aulas!-dijo Rin demasiado nerviosa (Anelisse: Claro que iba a juntarla con el!)

Al cabo de un rato Endo y Goenji se quedaron solos en el pasillo asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca empezaron a susurrar:

-Oye las viste? Desde cuando hay tantas chicas así de bonitas en Raimon?-Dijo Endo

-Serás Baka!-Goenji golpeo la cabeza de Endo con un libro-Solo eso notaste?-

-Si solo eso por que tu no quitabas la mirada de Yoshino-canturreo Endo (Anelisse. No sé que trauma tengo con los "canturreo" xd)

-Ese no es tu problema baka-murmuró Goenji medio sonrojado

-Si fuera tu empezara a trabajar agradece al destino que tocan en el mismo salón así el pica-flor de Aphrodi no se la llevara-decía Endo un poco alto para que todo el que pasara por allí se enterara de tremendo notición

-Oye Endo-dijo Goenji

-Si?-

-Síguele y le digo a Aki que pasó esa vez que fuimos a México-un aura negra salió poco a poco de Goenji

-Bi-bien me-mejor me ca-callo-murmuró nervioso el portero

-Así me gusta-sonrió malévolamente

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo sus típicos temas de "hombres" Sayumi una de las 10 chicas nuevas caminaba de lo mas fresca como si supiera donde estaba cada salón, ella ojos naranja, cabello ondulado corto, peli castaño, tez nívea. Llegó a su aula, sus amigas no estaban así que decidió sentarse un rato en su pupitre mientras esperaba el timbre de entrada. Muchos notaron su presencia pero pocos se sonrojaron al verla (Anelisse: Sin hacer nada y ya llaman la atención)

Kidou que estaba sentado a su lado decidió hablarle ya que se notaba a simple vista que estaba completamente aburrida

-Hola-sonrío Kidou mostrando su mano-Kidou Yuuto-

-Sayumi Tayaku-ignoro su mano frívolamente

-Nueva?-dijo tenso

-Acaso no es obvio?-lo miró cortante

-Oye, acaso te hice algo en otra vida o que?-dijo un poco molesto

-Si, o acaso se te olvida mi apellido?-dijo ella un poco molesta

-Pe-pero tu apellido no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-dijo confundido

-Recuerdo perfectamente la cena de "Los suburbios de Inazuma" allí me hiciste la peor venganza en nombre de tu familia. Mas te vale no acercarte a mi, sino yo me encargaré de destruirte-lo miró amenazante y salió del aula segundos después. Al parecer la familia Tayaku y Yuto eran los Montesco y Capuleto de Inazuma Town…

**Y bien? Les gusto el hecho de que a nuestro Goenji se le atonten los circuitos?**

**Rin Aldena! Buajjajajaja (intente sonar una risa malévola XD) Ella esta enamorada de Shirou (Y quién no?) **

**Bueno ya me vengo con mas! Aun que la proxima semana termino clases así que vienen los examenes finales...así que dentro de 2 semanas estare dedicada a los fics!**

**Adieu, Sayonara **


	3. Charlie Ann Takeshi, Maki Kim Horoshi

**Alfin! Mis clases han terminado! Comienzo a celebrar actualizando esta historia jejejjeje**

**Esto se lo dedico de nuevo a Mia-Barton siempre fiel a mi fic!**

**Diclaimer: IE no me pertenece (solo las 10 heroinas, Kinya)**

**Disfruten!**

**3: Charlie Ann Takeshi, Maki Kim Horoshi**

Los chicos que entraban en primer año estaban agolpados en las puertas. Charlie Ann estaba ocupada jugando con su cabello mientras un chico que tenia la mirada casi igual a un Tigre. Toramaru Utsunomia se sentaba a su lado, el chico no estaba consiente de quién estaba a su lado así que al voltear a ver a la chica su boca se quedo muda. No sabia bien que sentía pero era hermosa la visión que tenia frente a ella.

Su cabello rubio que brillaba como espigas de trigo a la luz del sol, sus ojos negros que tenían un brillo complicado, todo le había llamado la atención. Por mas que quisiere dejar de verla no podía ya que era digamos "demasiado bonita para ser de primero" pero así era. Decidió romper el hielo ya que sería su primera vez hablando con una chica sin sus amigos para ayudarlo si algo salía mal.

-Hola-murmuró un poco tímido

-Hola-sonrió Charlie

-Creo que seré un poco tonto pero, eres nueva?-sonrió el chico levantando la voz un poco

-Si muy nueva-rio la chica

-Toramaru Utsunomia-extendió su mano

-Charlie Ann Takeshi-lo miro un poco feliz

-Charlie no es nombre para hombre?-dijo un poco complicado

-Hay varias Charlies mujeres. No te preocupes-abrió su cuaderno

-Ah, que bien, y de donde te transfirieron?-el se dedico a mirar sus ojos noche

-La Primaria sub-militar, me condicionaron-

-Oh, entonces eres, problemática?-dijo mientras empezaba a escribir la fecha de ese día

-Nah, simplemente hay muchas razones por las cuales debería romperle la cara a la gente pero por que tengo clase prefiero no hacerlo-sonrió un poco sarcástica

-Oye, me agradas y, tienes bonitos ojos-murmuró un poco bajito

-Tu me agradas y debo decir que si te hubiera conocido antes de ir a la sub-militar quizá me hubiera gustado no estar condicionada-dijo guiñando un ojo y lanzándole un beso (**Anelisse:** A veces Charlie es demasiado pícara, demasiado es poco con ella? Okno)

Toramaru se limito a sonreír nervioso, sabía que debería hablar mas seguido con ella, por eso sin dudarlo esa tarde iba a pedirle consejos a su mejor amigo Tobitaka sobre chicas (**Anelisse:** Aunque no lo crean a Tobitaka le veo talle de ser galán XD). Ambos se quedaron idos pensando en el otro, si al parecer Charlie iba a tener problemas para incorporarse al primer año

Mientras que en otro lado de la secundaria, para ser más específicos 2do año sección 2. Una chica que se le confundía como hermana de Shirou Fubuki caminaba buscando su casillero asignado…antes de que siguiera buscando su casiller se topo con digamos "amigos" no muy apreciados por nadie ,callejeros busca problemas.

-Hola linda, no quieres zafarte de clases y acompañarnos a jugar un rato?-dijo uno de ellos jalándola del brazo para acercarse bien a su cara

-Oye amigo no la dejes solo para ti, por favor niña juega con los dos-dijo acariciando muy asquerosamente la espalda de ella

-Largo de mi vista-susurro la chica fingiendo ser fuerte

-No, no queremos irnos, es más pensábamos quedarnos un ratito mas-dijo forcejeando con Maki Kim Horoshi la cual intentaba evitar que empezaran a tocarla de manera inapropiada

-No eres virgen o si?-pregunto el otro empezando a desabotonar su camiseta

-SUELTENLA!-grito de la nada una voz detrás de ellos era también un chico nuevo, hermano de la enamorada de Fubuki, oh si…ahora con Fidio Aldena en Japón todo se iba a poner muy interesante…

**Siento que salió corto no see aun xd**

**Que les parecio el capi?**

**Les uso que Tora ya se fije en chicas?**

**Desde cuando Tobitaka conquista chicas?**

**Todo esto y MAS en la proxima actualización! Cuidense:D**

**Adieu, Soyonaraa:D**


	4. 4: Italia Japon

******Minna Hello! Por Dios como se me vienen ideas últimamente prontisimo habran mas!**

**Pues como siempre se lo dedico a Mia-Barton!**

**Disclaimer: INazuma Eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

**Disfruten!**

**4: Italia Japón**

-A ver niño nuevo, crees que vas a poder mandarnos a nosotros? Discúlpame pero nosotros no nos dejamos de nadie-dijo el chico que había agarrado el brazo de Maki

-No puedes tratar a una chica así, ni por que sea nueva-dijo Fidio encendido en ira

-Ven aquí en ese caso mocoso, te estamos esperando-grito el otro que había casi desabotonado la camisa de la chica

Antes de que cantara un gallo, Fidio se enfrasco en una pelea en contra de esos dos matones. Fidio aunque fuese pequeño era completamente fuerte y no se perdía de nada los golpeaba lo mejor que podía incluso logro dejar en el KO (**Anelisse:** Knock Out) a uno de los dos. El otro al ver que podía perder se largó corriendo mas rápido que el Correcaminos. Fidio al ver que había ganado volteo a ver a Maki la cual se encontraba paralizada mientras lloraba levemente

-Vas a estar bien?-dijo Fidio acercándose a Maki

-No lo creo-susurró perpleja

-Esta bien, con todo lo que les hice esta claro que no te volverán a molestar-pauso mientras se le acercaba-Puedo?-dijo indicando que debían abotonar su camisa

La chica solo asintió mientras que Fidio ni rápido ni perezoso abotono la camisa de la chica con tal delicadeza que hizo que sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

-Gracias, puedo sola-dijo mientras sentía que las manos de el iban hacia los botones que pasaban debajo de su abdomen

-Bueno, si tu lo dices-rio un poco el chico

Maki se le notaba un poco mejor pero Fidio no se iba a confiar tanto, por eso decidió decirle quizá una que otra cosa para que dejara de estar nerviosa

-Y bien, como dijiste que te llamabas?-dijo recogiendo las cosas de Maki y las de el

-No te lo he dicho aún-sonrió

-Planeas decírmelo?-dijo dándole sus cosas delicadamente

-Maki Kim Horoshi-pauso-El tuyo?-

-Fidio, Fidio Aldena-sonrió

-Con que, tu eres Fidio?-pauso-Creo que aun recuerdas a tu hermana, no?-dijo mirándolo atenta al ver su reacción

-Conoces a Rinna?-dijo Fidio atónito

-Es mas, vino a Raimon este año-pauso-Si quieres te hago el tremendo favor de que la mires de nuevo-

-No, quizá la encuentre solo en el receso, no te preocupes-dijo

-Oh bueno, por lo que veo también vas a 2do seccion2-dijo Maki luego de un silencio incomodo

-Si, vamos ya?-pauso Fidio-O quieres llegar casualmente tarde?-dijo mirando a la chica cálidamente

-Tardemente tarde-sonrió la chica mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Fidio para cargar sus libros

Ambos caminaron hacia la azotea era un lugar tranquilo donde todos podían observar Raimon en su totalidad. Maki le contaba su vida a Fidio mientras que el solo podía asentir ya que probablemente la chica tenia mucho que decir o le gustaba demasiado como para interrumpir su melodiosa voz.

Maki por el otro lado simplemente quería verlo, por eso se empecinaba en no dejarlo hablar, ya que gracias a el su primer día no se hizo traumático. Gracias a el sintió algo raro en su estomago cuando llegó a salvarla y gracias a el sintió y pudo asegurar que se enamoro a primera vista.

Oh si, Italia y Japón estaban firmando un convenio, el de "amor a primera vista" de parte de Maki y Fidio, ambos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que nada ni nadie rompiera ese magnifico momento…por lo menos que nadie lo hiciera….

-Y por aquí es!-pauso una voz mientras abría la puerta de la azotea-Oh, discúlpenme, estaba mostrándole a ella la escuela pero, al parecer la "azotea de tortolos ya re-abrió"-sonrió Rika que llevaba a Minako detrás de ella

-No, no es lo que parece-murmuro Maki un poco sonrojada

-Lo comprendo todo! Ah los nuevos son los primeros en enamorarse! Dios son como Romeo y Julieta. Ya quiero verlos juntos-canturreaba Rika

-Maki-nee mas tarde hablamos de esto, no? Quiero oírlo todo-reía Minako

-No, si ya te dije que no es lo que parece!-gritaba Maki aun mas sonrojada

-Como no va a parecer. Ah el amor internacional, una japonesa y un italiano. Por Dios como serán de bonitos sus hijos!-decía Rika en medio de una bizarra fantasía de amor

-Oye Rika, como esta Ichinose?-murmuró Fidio

-Ah, bueno, los dejaré de molestar en ese caso-pauso Rika molesta-My Darling is in the USA-murmuró Rika(**Anelisse**: Solo así logran callar a Rika -_-)

Rika y Minako se fueron del lugar un poco calladas por lo que había dicho Fidio pero al mismo tiempo con un nuevo chisme que recorriera los pasillos de Raimon. ¡Romance de nuevos!

Ese era el comienzo de una bonita relación entre Fidio y Maki que digamos desde el comienzo iba a ser muy complicada y cuestionada por una persona que tenia un vinculo con Fidio: Rinna Aldena. El comienzo de un "conflicto" bélico se empezaba a armar….

**Les gusto enredo internacional?**

**Rika siempre de metida en las cosas de los demas xd**

**Fidio cae bien con Maki?**

**Rin le molestara lo de Fidio?**

**Les agrada que Ichinose este con Rika?**

**Quien sera la perja de Minako?**

**Cuando aparecera Goenji de nuevo?**

**Cuando actualizare?**

**Eso y Mas en la proxima actualizacion!**

**Cuidense**

**Adieu, Sayonara!**


	5. 5 Cassie Valtinas, Edgar Jones?

******Hola! Wujajaja actualizo como no tengo idea! Bueno ya viene el capi 5 ahora es como que ya quiero un amor mas "profundo" hay muchas sorpresas al final del capi!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

**Esto se lo dedico a MIa-Barton que siempre deja un review por alli!**

**Disfruten!**

**5: Cassie Valtinas, Edgar Jones?**

Mientras avanzaba la mañana en el tercer año todos estaban trabajando muy duro desde el primer día. Pero por mas que cierto ex capitán de una selección de Inglaterra intentara concentrarse no podía evitar mirar a Cassie, ella le traía demasiados recuerdos de alguien, si de un amor de FFI que tubo hace menos de 5 meses. Las circunstancias los habían separado pero ahora con solo ver a la chica todas esas cosas lindas volvieron a su mente.

_-Edgar, como puede ser posible que aun recuerdes a esa chica, digo ella era bonita, no lo niego pero como nos separamos fue malo digo, ella tenia que irse a no se donde y yo debía volver a Inglaterra-_pensaba el chico de pelo azul mientras trataba de concentrarse en el ensayo de "La guerra fría y sus repercusiones en el mundo" pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla-_Ella me había quitado esa especie de maña de ser caballeroso con todas, tampoco fuiste rudo pero ella aseguraba que los que se comportan así no consiguen nada. Hasta incluso cambiamos nuestros nombres pero, espera…ella, ella se llama Cassandra Jones –_el chico levantó la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el nombre que estaba impreso en su cuaderno, allí claramente decía Cassandra Jones.

El shockeado empezó a digamos hacer el ruido suficiente para que la chica lo volteara a ver. Por eso fingió el ataque de tos mas falso del mundo. Todos lo miraron excepto Cassie la cual estaba en su propia atmosfera de pensamientos.

_-A ver Cassie, ya se por que vine a Raimon. Debo buscar a Edward o Edgar como sea que se llame. Es el simple hecho de que lo extrañas demasiado. Bueno Cassie si lo piensas bien el fue el que se tubo que ir. El se fue a Inglaterra y como tu no puedes volver a poner un pie allí se complico todo-_ella estaba un poco ida pero las tos falsa de Edgar la sacó de sus pensamientos por 1 minuto-_Esta gente no podría ser mas molesta? Digo uno queriendo pensar en paz y vienen chicos como el que tengo atrás y empieza a toser como si fuera concierto de opera!-_ella se volteó a ver a Edgar, Cassie pose una capacidad enorme de matar a la gente con solo verlas. Así que sin ningún problema lo volteo a ver y cuando iba a reclamarle su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo y se quedó allí mirándolo-_Eres tu! Edward, Edgar Valtinas!-_Cassie se quedo tan impactada que Edgar tubo que gritar un lo lamento mientras todos volvían a sus cosas.

Edgar pudo admirar bien a la chica, efectivamente era ella. Un poco sonrojado volvió a sus cosas fingiendo que no estaba perturbado por nada. Ella por otro lado era de ese tipo de chicas que no tenían vergüenza de nada. Por eso luego de entregar su trabajo al maestro se dedico a mirara a Edgar un poco disimulada. Cuando el se puso de pie a entregarle el trabajo al maestro ella escribió en un pedazo de papel algo. Cuando el venia de vuelta ella le dio ese papel. Edgar lo acepto y se fue a su lugar.

-"_Edgar. Increíble que estés aquí Ive missed you so much. Es raro que tu estés aquí digo estabas en Inglaterra. Bueno, luego me cuentas de tu vida. Por ahora solo quiero decirte algo. A la salida en el patio. Quiero hablar ciertos temas con tigo. No te pierdas!"-_Edgar al terminar de leer eso simplemente suspiro levemente y empezó a recordar todo lo que había tenido con ella, hasta el mas pequeño detalle se le venia a la mente…todo…..

Sin darse cuenta el día paso normal. Cassie debía inventar una excusa para llegar tarde a su casa y evitar que sus amigas la vieran con Edgar ya que a ambos les daba vergüenza decir que habían tenido algo.

-A ver si entiendo, te vas a quedar para charlar de un proyecto que vas a presentar en 6 meses?-dijo Maki mientras empezaba a soltarse el cabello

-Lo sé pero es muy importante además son apenas las 5pm llegare antes de las 8, ya se cual tren se debe tomar y tengo suficiente dinero para ir y al menos comer algo!-dijo Cassie muy pero muy nerviosa

-Cassandra Amber Jones Rose, me estarás mintiendo?-pauso Maki-Bien sabes que tu tienes toque de queda hasta las 8:30 y si sales a las 7 de aquí tardaras al menos 1 hora en llegar. Bueno si es que el tren sino sufre demoras-repetía Maki

-Maki no me dejes paranoica te lo imploro! Además no será mucho. Quizá llegue a casa mas temprano aun!-pauso-Mira, solo dile a las demás que no me esperen, estaré bien y no se a Kinya dile que me quede en reunión de cualquier club que se te ocurra-

-Bueno, haya tu. Eso si, es la ultima que te cubro. Por tu culpa Kinya me quito la mesada el mes pasado y mi toque de queda lo redujo hasta las 9pm!-decía Maki haciendo un puchero

-Ya te pague a ti con la mitad de mi mesada e incluso te ayudé aquella vez que te escapaste con Charlie al toque de Super Junior llegaron a la una de la mañana!-dijo Cassie sacando todas las escapadas de Maki

-Bien, bien pero si quieres quedarte hazlo esta bien! Nos vemos mas tarde!-dijo Maki caminando mientras se iba con Yoshino camino a casa para tomar el tren

Antes de seguir escuchando a las demás irse. Cassie se fue al patio encontró a Edgar allí, no puedo evitar sonrojarse y se paro detrás de el y cubrió sus ojos

-Adivina quien-susurro la chica sonriendo

-Cassie Valtinas-pauso-Cuanto tiempo?-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Como 5 meses que me parecieron 5 años-sonrió la chica

Antes de seguir hablando Edgar abrazo a Cassie, el acariciaba un mechón de cabello suyo mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros. Ambos parecían haber re-conectado su relación sin contar sus 5 meses de separación.

Antes de que siguieran esa escena de amor…alguien apareció de la nada y grito a todo pulmón

-Edgar, Edgar, Edgar cuando planeas decirle a ella que ahora eres mi novio?-sonrió esa chica

-Novia?-susurró Cassie atónita

-Mientras mas lo digas mas cierto de lo que ya es será-susurraba la chica

-Cassie, te presento a mi novia…Ulvida Yagami-dijo Edgar un poco…triste?

-Ulvida, Yagami?-

**Como les quedo el ojo?**

**Desde cuando estaba Edgar con Ulvida?**

**Sabia que si los reunia debia haber drama oh y si que lo hay!**

**Pensaron que Maki era niña buena?**

**Cuando sacara a Goenji?**

**Krista Yeiwon quien es?**

**Esto y mas en la proxima actualizacion!**

**Adieu, Sayonara:)**


	6. 6 La primera mala accion de Cassie

**Pues aqui reportandome con mi actualizacion y el capi 6!**

**Pues espero que les guste el pequeño desenlace del drama wujajaja**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a Level-5 si!**

**Se lo dedico a Mia-Barton, te tengo una sopresa!**

**Disfruten y lean! No se les olvide dejar reviews!**

**6: La primera mala acción de Cassie**

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí, tu eres su novia?-dijo Cassie denotando un poco de tranquilidad

-Oh si, nos conocimos hace 4 meses-sonrió Ulvida

-Ulvida! Nunca hemos sido novios! Jamás ni siquiera note tu presencia en el salón, solo de hable en el salón por ser cortes-dijo Edgar molesto

-Espera que?-dijo Cassie mirando ahora a Edgar

-Ella desde mucho antes de que me conocieras tenia una especie de obsesión con migo, como jamás la voltee a ver llega a todos lados diciendo eso pero yo, bueno ni siquiera me mueve el mundo-dijo Edgar mirando a Ulvida con Odio

-A ver, niña como sea que te llames, si tanto quieres que un hombre te mire vete a la esquina que mas cerca te quede-pauso- A Edgar no lo veas-Cassie se le notaba molesta

-Por favor, tu a mi jamás me vas a ganar-dijo Ulvida

-Rétame y me vas a encontrar-dijo Cassie

-Pronto-Sonrió Ulvida y se fue de allí

Antes de que siguieran hablando de más Edgar se quedo mirando a Cassie por mas de 12 minutos. El seguía admirado de tenerla cerca por eso todo lo que restaba del tiempo juntos se quedaron hablando de su vida, de sus andanzas con sus amigos y sobre todo de sus sentimientos pero, para la mala suerte de Cassie, Edgar jamás toco el tema de si volvían juntos es más ni siquiera se molesto en hablar de sus amores

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo Cassie mirando su celular que daban las 6:30

-Bueno, Cassie fue un placer verte de nuevo-pauso Edgar-Mañana nos vemos?-

-Si, claro, digo yo si es que Kinya no me mata. Fue, bueno, verte de nuevo había olvidado lo bueno que era hablar con tigo-pauso-Adiós Edgar, cuídate-dijo Cassie y salió corriendo d allí aparentando que iba a llegar tarde

Mientras corría para alcanzar al tren sabia que si dejaba a Edgar solo Ulvida le iba a ganar terreno y no quería que pasara eso. Tenia un plan muy brillante demasiado. Por eso el trayecto a su casa fue corto, incluso llego a las 6:30.

-Ya llegue!-grito al unisono

-Cassie-nee que bueno que volviste! Juraba que habías ido con los chicos skaters de nuevo-grito Minako

-Hoy no, Minako relájate! Solo me quede planeando algo con mis compañeros-pauso-Además no me podía perder la cena que Kagu-nee nos ha preparado es mas hasta los deje a medias con el proyecto-dijo Cassie fabricando una mentira convincente

-Ah que bien! Por que hoy debemos hablar de los que nos paso y no quiero el típico "Conocí a mucha gente" quiero oír los chicos que les llamaron a atención-sonrió Kagura mientras servía la cena. Kagura era una chica de cabello turquesa, liso, ojos lila y tez trigueña la cual se descataba en la cocina no por nada ninguna chica se perdía la hora de la cena

-Pues, Yoshino pudo hablar con ese ah como le dicen!-grito Charlie intentando recordar su nombre-Ah si Shuuya Goenji, hablaron tanto que hasta me mareo!-decía Charlie mientras probaba la pasta que había preparado Kagura

-Ah de verdad? A ver Yoshino como que, te va bien con el niño malo/bueno de Goenji-decía Kristal Yeiwon una chica pelo negro de ojos celestes y tez igual ala nieve

-No es eso, simplemente congeniamos y ya! Además no fui la única que logro algo, verdad Charlie?-dijo Yoshino mientras empezaba a comer la pasta

-Si, hable con Toramaru Utsunomia me invito a un pudin de chocolate y adivina que Yoshino?!-pauso mientras alzaba su tenedor al aire-Estaba rico!-

Todas se pusieron a reír olvidando sus problemas, ya que aunque lo aparentaran frente a Kinya ellas extrañaban a sus familias pero por una simple acción fueron separadas de ellas, no tenían mas remedio que quedarse con Kinya que por mas quisiera no podía hacer que ellas mágicamente lo quisieran pero lo intentaba

-Bueno ya! Quién mas tiene un encuentro amoroso extremo?-dijo Sayumi

-Pues, emm Ma.—iba a decir Minako pero Maki la pateo debajo de la mesa (**Anelisse**: Maki es un poco violenta XD)

-Ma?-dijo Rin confundida

-Mañana vamos a ver que pasa con las demás! Quizá hoy solo fue el día par ustedes dos!-dijo Minako con una risita nerviosa

-Bien, si tu lo dices-pauso Cassie-Bueno, a hacer tareas! Mas tarde vamos a arreglar la casa, vale?-

Mientras todas subían a sus respectivos cuartos Cassie subió no al de ella pero si al de Rin la cual como siempre se encontraba hablando vía web-cam con sus dos amigos de Italia, Hide Nakata y Mia Barton(**Anelisse**: me parece que ambos van a tener protagonismo próximamente buajajja)

-Oye, Rin puedo hablar con tigo?-dijo entrando Cassie

-Claro solo espera-pauso- Mia, Hide los dejo! Mañana hablamos, si? Me saludan a todos los del equipo de parte mía y de Fidio y si llegan a ser novios me avisan, si?-dijo riendo mientras cerraba el video chat con los dos chicos de Italia muy pero muy sonrojados

-Te puedo pedir un favor, enorme?-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Pues, me costara la vida o que?-dijo la chica mientras sacaba sus libros para hacer la tarea

-Puedes, decirme donde vive una chica de la secundaria-pauso-Yo se que tu eres buena con eso de ser hacker y todo y recuerda que me la debes por aquella vez que te fuiste a ver a G-DRAGON-

-Bien, bien…pero recuerda que tu me debes una también!-dijo mientras entraba ala pagina de la escuela

-Ulvida Yagami-murmuró al ver que había hackeado el sistema de la escuela

-Bien, que quieres saber? Tipo de sangre, año, fecha de nacimiento, residencia, alergias, escuela de donde viene?-dijo mostrando toda la información de Ulvida

-Muéstrame su residencia-dijo sonando un poco malvada

-Aquí esta, oh mira es a tres calles de aquí!-pauso-Cassie-nee para que quieres saber esto de esta chica?-dijo mirándola

-Pues, luego te explico todo-pauso mientras copiaba la dirección de ella-Rin, me quieres acompañar a una misión?-

-A una misión?-dijo confundida

-Se llama, "Venganza al estilo Cassie"-

-Oh, entonces usaremos nuestras "amas"-pauso mientras sacaba un maletín con cosas de tipo espías: cámaras de video pequeñas y micrófonos

-Exacto, será una noche muy interesante-sonrió malvada

**Y bien, que les parecio ver a Cassie tomar venganza tan rapido?**

**Sabian ustedes que la mejor amiga de Cassie en Rin?**

**Les ponde feliz oir que Goenji aparecio indirectamente?**

**Que piensan que pasara con Ulvida?**

**Desde cuando son tan malas estas chicas?**

**Maki, violenta?**

**Todo esto y mas en la proxima actualizacion!**

**Adieu y Sayonara!**


	7. Visitemos a Ulvida Yagami

**Hola! Aqui con el capi 7, debo alertar que me salio corto por que mucha gente me estaba corriendo de la compu **

**Bueno como siempre se lo dedico a Mia-Barton!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertence sino que a Level-5**

**Disfruten este capi un poco corto :)**

**7: Visitemos a Ulvida Yagami**

-A ver, quiero ver si entendí bien, me estas diciendo que quieres vigilar a esta chica ya que aparentemente tiene un trauma con Edgar Valtinas?-dijo Rin mientras salían por una ventana de la casa

-Si, bueno no vigilarla solo para ese fin, quiero ver sus debilidades y digamos hacerla que se largue de Raimon lo mas pronto posible-dijo Cassie ya en el césped

-Mira Cassie luego te preguntas por qué el gobierno te mandó a vivir con Kinya-pauso Rin-Solo por esa locura y ya estas condenada a estar aquí-

-Tu tampoco eres santa, tu que incluso obligaste a tus padres a divorciarse con un trabajo de espía muy bueno-dijo mientras ambas empezaban a caminar por las calles

-Ya pues, recuerda que ambas nos especializamos en una cosa-pauso-Entrar en mansiones con sistemas de seguridad-sonrió

-Yo se por que puedo hacer eso Rin, pero de ti no sé como lo lograste-

-Al ser hacker una de esas mañas le surge a uno-pauso-Aquí es-dijo mostrando una mansión mas o menos grande

-Ha! Nuestra casa es mucho mas grande!-dijo Cassie burlona

-Eso es por que viven 11 personas allí, baka!-

Ambas empezaron primero al escalar a una ventana que estuviera abierta, encontraron una de la cocina. Se escurrieron mientras Rin hackeaba el sistema de seguridad Cassie hacia guardia

-Oye, mira! Tienen cámaras de seguridad, lo único que hay que hacer es robar parte de su señal. Solo hay que poner micrófonos-murmuró Rin

-Oye no quiero que me des tu informe 007 solo quiero ver que hace ella y si es verdad que tiene algo con Edgar!-dijo lanzándole su bota militar

-Ahh por que rayos te pones esas botas cuando vamos a espiar a alguien?!-murmuro adolorida

-Por que así te va a doler cuando digas tonterías!-dijo amenazante

-Cuando digo la verdad quieres decir-susurro Rin

Mientras seguían discutiendo Cassie subió a la casa a poner los micrófonos…mientras que Rin borraba en el registro de las cámaras donde aparecía Cassie. Ambas terminaron su trabajo en una media hora ya que no había nadie en la casa de los Yagami, cosa que era una ventaja muy buena para con ellas dos (**Anelisse**: Ellas son espías profesionales y hackers de verdad XD)

-Bueno, espero que no cometas ninguna estupidez, sino yo me encargo de hacértelas pagar-murmuró Cassie

Ambas salieron de la casa por donde entraron. Subieron de vuelta por la ventana y justo cuando ambas se recostaron en la cama de Rin y encendieron su laptop notaron que ya los Yagami habían entrado a su casa

-Mira! No sabia que el padre de Ulvida era tan alto!-grito Cassie

-Oye no es para que CNN venga y lo documente! Vamos al circuito del cuarto de Ulvida-dijo moviendo el cursor y empezar a mirar el cuarto de Ulvida

-Si Kinya se entera que hacemos esto seguro nos mata-rio Cassie

-Si se entera, ya dijiste-pauso-Ese, no es-dijo sorprendida

-Por Kami…..LA MATO A ESA REGALADA!-grito Cassie furiosa…..

En otra parte de la casa estaba Charlie la cual hacia las tareas como si nada ignorando el grito de Cassie. En eso llego su querida amiga Minako la cual empezó de la nada a hablar con ella

-Te tengo que contar algo uniie-dijo Minako mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Depende, si es bueno hazlo, si es malo no y si es chisme por que me lo preguntas?-dijo a chica la cual dejo sus libros de lado

-Ah bueno, pero júralo que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, aun-dije extendiendo su meñique

-Nadie, aun-repitió mientras enrollaba su meñique-Suéltalo y dime que es ese gran chisme!

-Pues, Maki ya tiene casi novio-dijo mientras se acercaba

-HA! Buen chiste Minako. Con eso ya vamos a saber de tu hermano y yo algún día tendré algo con Toramaru Utsunomia!-dijo riendo

-Con que te gusta Tora en ese caso?-dijo mientras la miraba sonrojarse

-No, no solo que, por Kami dime quien es el novio de Maki!-dijo Charlie mientras se escondía entre sus almohadas

-Pues dicen que es un tal Fidio Aldena, fue capitán de Orpheus..es el hermano de Rin! Imagina que tremendo escándalo si Rin se entera que Fidio esta en Japón!-dijo Minako mientras empezaba a esculcar entre las cosas de Charlie

-Mira ya sabia que tarde o temprano Maki-nee iba a tener algo con Fidio por que bueno tu sabes lo vio por primera vez en la foto que tenia Rin y luego recuerdas todas esas noches que se ponían a hablar de el-dijo Charlie levantándose y quitándole las cosas que Minako había agarrado de sus cajones

-No es solo eso, es que a Fidio pareció gustarle ella también. Y como bien sabes cuando un chico se enamora de una de nosotras-dijo Minako parándose en seco

-Kinya-susurro Charlie con miedo

-Kinya-dijo Minako mirando por la ventana como el auto de Kinya se acercaba al estacionamiento de la casa

**Y bien? A quien creen que vio Cassie en las pantallas?**

**Sabian que todas las chicas fueron transferidas a Kinya por decision del gobierno?**

**Por que las chicas le temen tanto a Kinya?**

**Rin hacker?**

**Sabian que todas las chicas son para mi reflejo de las Girls Generation o SNSD?**

**Que pasara cuando Kinya se entere de lo de Maki?**

**Se vengara Cassie de lo que vio? **

**Todo esto y mas proximamente!**

**Adieu, Sayonara:D**


	8. Segundo dia, reencuentro de hermanos

**Hola! Aqui reportandome con un clima muy helado en mi pais! Se me congelan los dedos XD Por eso escribí hoy!**

**Pues he estado pensando en este jueves especial hacer DOBLE actulizacion, no se si lo lograré Xd**

**Se lo dedico a Mia-Barton!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Elven no me pertenece (todos sabemos a quien si) Disfruten!**

**8: Segundo día, reencuentro de los hermanos**

Al día siguiente en la estación del tren las chicas estaban ya allí eran las 6:00 todas vestidas con ropas de invierno ya que había amanecido curiosamente frio el dia.

-Por Kami! Que frío mas horrendo!-se quejaba Kristal

-Naah, ni tanto en Hokkaido es peor-dijo Maki relajada

-Oh bueno por si no lo sabias tu eres la única que vivió allí!-grito Kristal

-Se me había olvidado-dijo sacando la lengua

Kristal y Maki solían tener riñas así, y como no si una había nacido en la playa y a otra en el hielo por mas que quisieran congeniar alegremente no podían por eso tendían a ser un poco pesadas aunque muy en el fondo se querían y se preocupaban recíprocamente.

-A ver, ya se van a callar par de cotorras gritonas!-dijo un poco molesta Minako

-Si-murmuraron las dos bajito

-Oye Mina-nee acaso ese no es tu crush Kaze-chan?-dijo Kristal al notar al peli azul(**Anelisse**: Aja! Encontramos quien le gusta a la "ruda" Minako!)

-Kristal, me vas a encontrar un día de estos!-gruñó Minako

-Oh, se me olvido comentarlo, sabias que ayer por cosas de la vida conocí a Kazemaru Ichirouta?-dijo Sayumi alegre

-Por que no le hablas? Seria muy malo dejarlo allí solito-dijo en complicidad Yoshino

-Bien-pauso-Kazmeruuuu!-grito Sayumi

El chico de cabello azul respondió al grito de Sayumi el cual al notar a las chicas se quedo un poco digamos, extraño pero al notar a cierta pelirroja decidió que era una señal y que debía ir a toda costa (**Anelisse**: Aja! A Kazemaru también le gusta Minako!)

-Oh, Hola Sayumi-san-dijo el chico cuando logró acercarse a las chicas

-Hola, oye estas son los 9 dolores de cabeza con los cuales tengo que lidiar todos los días-sonrió la chica

-Ah, si? De verdad que son como las describiste-sonrió Kazemaru

-Bueno Kazemaru, si tanto te aburrimos hablamos en el salón, vale?-dijo Sayumi sonriendo y guiñando un ojo dando a entender a las chicas que dejaran solos a Minako y a Kazemaru(**Anelisse**: Estas chicas y sus planes de maldad!)

De la nada todas se alejaron sutilmente y tomaron el tren. Kazemaru y Minako se fueron al segundo vagón o área del tren. Ambos estaban en medio de un silencio incomodo

-Con que, tu eres amiga de Sayumi-dijo Kazemaru intentando romper el hielo

-Si, mas o menos-dijo ella un poco digamos, dulce?

-Oh enserio, alguien te había dicho que tienes ojos como de lobo?-dijo el mirando fijamente a sus ojos

-Si, muchos me lo dicen. Pero nadie los mira detenidamente-respondió ella

-Oh que bien! Soy el primero y el único-dijo dándole una media sonrisa

Ambos se sonrojaron en frente de tal acción. Las otras chicas los espiaban estaban mirando cada acción mientras que los demás las miraban extrañados

-Oye, creo que podríamos ayudarlos en su relación, no creen?-susurro Charlie

-Eso precisamente vamos a hacerlo, no te preocupes encontraremos la manea adecuada-sonrió Kagura

Mientras se anunciaba la estación donde los chicos de Raimon se bajaban todas empezaron a disimular ya que Minako se acercaba donde ellas

-Juro que me vengaré por esto-dijo Minako entre dientes

-Pero por el momento agradece este favor-dijo Sayumi mirándola con burla

Todas empezaron a caminar a su ritmo, una rápido, otras lento pero Minako que iba en sus pensamientos mirando a lo lejos a los chicos del club de futbol que molestaban a Kazemaru ya que ellos ya sabían que le gustaba Minako. Un tipo de peinado llamó su atención…era su hermano…luego de 10 años…

-SEIYA TOBITAKA!-grito Minako

El chico de cabellos purpura se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, su hermana, su hermanita perdida, su lobita…

-Pe-pero Minako?-dijo el acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla

-La misma, Tobi-nee hace mucho que te busqué….-sonrió la chica conteniendo las lagrimas

-Minako Seiya, me tenias preocupado, digo, desde los 4 años que no te veo-dijo mientras empezaban a caminar

-Pero dime, Tobi-nee como te ha ido en tu vida, seguro que hasta tienes pandilla-dijo la chica bromeando

-Tenía una pandilla pero luego conocí el futbol y bueno la pandilla ya no me gusto tanto-pauso-Ah, si se me olvidaba ya casi tienes cuñada-

-Por Kami! Mi hermano con casi-novia! Esto es mas épico que la película "2012", estará ciega la pobre?-bromeo el final

-Pues obvio, y creo que seria peor si lo gritas ya que es la hija de mi entrenador-dijo a lo bajo

-Fu-Fuyuka Kudou?-dijo ella en shock

-Ahh, si-dijo sonrojado(**Anelisse:** A ESTE PUNTO TODOS ESTAN "WTF?")

-Esta bien hermano, solo te pido una cosa, por favor dile que no sea una versión mal hecha de niña buena, que sea ella sin nada de mascaras, si?-dijo Minako sobre-actuando

Ambos entraron a la secundaria comenzando a contarse su vida en 10 minutos, ambos se despidieron luego de eso, al parecer Kazemaru tenia otro problema para conquistar a Minako, su nuevo cuñado, Tobitaka….

**Y bien? El paseo en metro es catastrofico con ellas allí?**

**Les gusto que la fria Minako se fije en Kazemaru?**

**Como clasifican a esta pareja?**

**Tobitaka estara complacido al saber quien es su futuro cuñado?**

**Son fanaticos del TobiFuyu?**

**Proximamente mas!**

**Adieu Sayonara! **


	9. Sakura Taishi, conflicto KidouSayumi

**Hello! Minna hola! Aqui reportandome con climas aún helados en mi pais! Bueno al menos he podido actualizar!**

**Espero que les guste:)**

**Se lo dedico a Mia-Barton!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a Level 5 si**

**Disfruten!**

**9: Sakurá Taishi, resolviendo los problemas Kidou/Sayumi**

Mientras muchos iban a sus salones cierta chica amiga de Minako caminaba despreocupada ella usualmente tomaba el camino mas largo a la secundaria el cual lastimosamente pasaba en frente del Instituto Imperial. Su nombre? Taishi Sakurá, ella era de piel un poco bronceada, cabello liso negro y largo, ojos negros. Iba muy tranquila hasta que cuando pasó cerca del Instituto Imperial cuando todos empezaron a digamos a mirarla un poco sonrojados ya que la chica tenia un físico digamos regular solo que un poco desarrollado para tener 14 años.

Mientras Sakurá intentaba no traumarse por la bandada de mirones que tenía en el Instituto Imperial notó que un chico exTekikou ahora con el uniforme de Raimon la jaló rápidamente para que se fuera de allí con el .

-Oye! Que te pasa por que me jalas tan brusco-dijo ella cuando el la soltó

-No iba a permitir que te quedaras mas tiempo allí! Sabes como son ellos? Por Dios casi casi te van a querer violar o algo así-dijo el chico

-Ya cálmate querido extraño. Ni se quién eres tu, para empezar…segundo yo se defenderme no te preocupes-dijo la chica arreglando su sweater que estaba un poco arrugado

-Ja! De ellos no, son digamos muy fuertes incluso para mi-admitió el chico

-Bueno, bueno digamos que me salvaste, ahora…quién eres tu, se puede saber?-pregunto Sakurá deteniéndolo

-Ah si, bueno soy Sákuma Jirou-pauso-Y tu?-

-Pues Taishi Sakurá-pauso mientras miraba su parche-Pues creo que deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde y bueno al menos a mi me matan si no entro a clases-sonrió

Ambos caminaban bajo los arboles de cerezo que estaban cerca de la secundaria ambos los miraban un poco asombrados. A veces hablaban de sus vidas o cualquier cosa. Rápidamente ambos empezaron a notar que no eran tan diferentes que incluso podían llegar a ser amigos

-Así que me estas pidiendo que pase con tigo el receso?-dijo Sákuma

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy sugiriendo , amo a mis amigas pero creo que ya es hora de independizarme un poco-dijo la chica

-Ah bueno así si, digamos que estoy medio peleado con mi amigo Kidou por una estupidez de ayer, me parece bien-dijo poniendo su dedo en su mentón

-Tu amigo Kidou, es raro, solo piensa en el futbol, digo eso es normal en un chico y claro normal en Endou Mamarou pero el parece no querer socializar con nadie-dijo la chica mientras empezaba a tomar las hojas de cerezo que caían levemente

-Es que bueno como decírtelo, a el le gustaba una chica como no tienes idea e incluso hablaron varias veces en el "Club Kramer" (**Anelisse:** El contry club de los mas ricos de Inazuma XD) Pero no sé creo que cometió una estupidez y ella lo odia desde ese momento, por eso se aísla en el futbol dice que es menos complicado que una mujer-

-Nada que ver, las mujeres somos simples de comprender, si sabes como tratar a una-sonrió la chica

En otro lado de la secundaria se encontraba el salón de Kidou, el estaba un poco intrigado al recordar lo que esa chica le había dicho. No comprendía aun que significaba eso, aun no.

No fue hasta que Sayumi entró al salón despojándose de sus guantes y sentarse en su pupitre cuando el cayó en cuenta el que le había causado tanto daño a ella.

**Flash Back**

_El "Club Kramer" estaba hasta el tope de gente digamos ricachona. Todos presumiendo sus autos o vestidos. Todos menos Kidou el cual detestaba con cada fibra de sus ser el tener que ir a ese club que tanto odiaba._

_Bueno no lo odiaba tanto, tenia compañía, si la hija de los mas ricos de Japón Sayumi Tayaku, ella que había sido su amiga, consejera e incluso su interés amoroso le hacía compañía, muy agradable._

_Pero esa noche sus pensamientos estaban nublados, si el había probado de polisón un poco del vino, bueno no un poco sino que mucho vino. Estaba hasta el tope de alcohol por eso al ver a la chica no pudo evitar al abrir su boca decir quien sabe cuantas idioteces_

_Cuando miró a la chica se acerco un poco ido pero ella no lo había notado. No hasta que ella pudo percibir su olor a vino_

_-Estuviste tomando?-murmuro la chica_

_-Solo un poco pero sabes que? Ahora que tengo eso en mi puedo decirte lo que siempre te he querido decir-dijo Kidou a duras penas gritando llamando la atención de todos_

_-Kidou mas bajo todos nos están viendo-murmuro Sayumi_

_-Naah que se enteren que si tu, tu tan rara y cerrada. La única razón por la cual te hablé fue para que mi papa se acercara a los tuyos y así firmar una especie de convenio, ahora que ya esta puedo decir que: No me gustas, eres socialmente una tonta y que si tanto quieres a un novio pues cómpralo por que nadie en su sano juicio se va a fijar en ti-dijo el chico sin darse cuenta de lo que recién había dicho_

_-Bueno si es así el caso, que me usaste como solo tu sabes esta bien admito que jugaste bien solo que, para la próxima evita que la gente se enamore de ti-dijo Sayumi mientras corría hacia el patio del contry club._

_Antes de que Kidou volviese en si lo único que pudo sentir fue a Haruna golpeando levemente su pecho repitiendo "La amas, la amas, es solo el alcohol" Pero el no volvió a recordar más_

_Al día siguiente lo único que pensó fue que había hecho la noche anterior no fue hasta que Haruna le contó todo cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido el peor error de toda su vida._

**Fin Flash Back**

Antes de que el pudiera acercarse a Sayumi el timbre sonó y el maestro entro rápidamente antes de que el incluso pudiera hablarle, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido, no aún…

Luego de que terminaran en saludo Kidou se le acerco a la chica y susurro-Hoy en la azotea creo saber que te hice-

La chica solo lo miró y soltó un leve suspiro diciendo "tengo otra opción" Ahora si, todo este drama de ellos e iba a resolver si o si

**Y bien? Ven que la pareja Sakurá Sákuma sera medio profunda?**

**Sabian que Sakurá es la chica mas animadavde las 10?**

**Sákuma desde cuando saben que hacen los chicos alli?**

**Kidou hace mucho drama?**

**Creen que Kidou tiene la culpa del quiebre con Sayumi?**

**Sabían que Haruna en el fic iene algo con Tachimucai?**

**Todo y mas proximamente!**

**Adieu Sayonara **


	10. Plan desenamoremos a Fidio

**Hola Minna! Aqui actualizando algo atrasadaXD Espero que les guste, se reporta un frente frio para mñana y mas fuerte que el de la semana pasada:l Eso significa que morire mas de frio Pero espero actualizar!**

**Se lo dedico a Mia-Barton! (te traigo una sopresa aqui ushishishishsi)**

**Disfruten!**

**10: Plan "desenamorar a Fidio"**

Mientras Kidou y Sayumi arreglaban sus diferencias a la hora de la salida Rin iba caminando al lado de Fubuki Shirou, el chico era conocido como súper "Play Boy" Pero digamos que con Rin no quería saber ninguna información se le miraba que estaba genuinamente interesado en ella, pero para desgracia de ella su querido hermano que iba pasando por allí la llamo y la llevo a un callejón.

-Hola! Fidio mi querido Italiano!-dijo Rin emocionada abrazándolo

-No estoy para que me vengas con eso Rinna, me dices a las ya por que estabas con Shirou Fubuki-dijo Fidio sacando su lado protector de hermano

-Pues, me pregunto si quería salir con el, obvio como no lo conocía le dije que me acompañara a casa y allí aprovecharía a saber cosas de el! Pero cierto Fidio Piero Gianni Aldena llego y me jaló con fuerza de quien sabe donde y no se nada de el-dijo Rin haciendo pucheros

-No me vengas con eso! Sabes cuanto tiempo te estuve buscando? Fui incluso a La Spetza para buscarte!-reclamo Fidio

-Pero ya estoy aquí! Es buen momento que dejes el drama, no lo crees?-dijo gritándole de vuelta

-Yo, el drama? Mira quién habla! La niña que se creyó grande y decidió venir a Japón sola!-le dijo Fidio

-Cállate por que tu no sabes el por que me fui! No sabes nada de mi desde los 7 años!-grito Rin

-No lo se? Solo por que papa dijo que te iba a obligar a casarte con Gianluca?-pauso Fidio tomando aire-Tan dramática eres?-grito

-Si! Por que quisiste venirte tu? Lo recuerdo! Por que mamá quería que te casaras con Isabella la cual recuerdo la besaste en la fiesta y la dejaste!-

-Ese es tema del pasado y lo sabes!-dijo Fidio mirando con odio a Rin

-Solo por que pasó en Toscana no significa que no haya pasado, solo por que Hide Nakata te reto no significa nada! Hide besaría a cualquiera pero desde que le gusta Mia se calmo, hazlo tu también!-dijo Rin

-Sabes? Ya veo por que mamá y papá se separaron, son demasiado conflicto y tanto conflicto no ayuda en nada-dijo Fidio cayendo en cuenta que eso no ayudaba en nada

-Sabes bien por que, mira por que no mejor nos vamos no se a mi casa hablamos en paz, usamos Skype y hablamos con Hide y Mia, aprovechas de ver a Maki-nee-

-Como sabes lo de Maki?-dijo Fidio interrumpiendo a Rin

-Es simple, ella habla de ti, tu te sonrojas cuando hablas de ella, esta mas que claro-sonrió la chica

-Bueno ya! Mejor vamos a tu casa y tranquilicémonos-dijo Fidio mientras la chica reía

Mientras ambos caminaban y subían al metro ambos encontraron asiento y empezaron a recordar su niñez, creciendo en Sicilia, su pubertad en la Toscana, el divorcio de sus padres en Roma, su vida de "separados" en Milán y Venecia. Quizá ellos llevaban mas de 7 años sin verse siendo civilizados, pero que mas daba en ese momento ambos estaban ocupados mirando por el espejo mientras se perdían en sus memorias, en sus recuerdos en lo que llamaron vida en Italia

-Llegamos-dijo Rin mientras ambos habían caminado entre calles del suburbio que ella conocía bien

-Aquí vives?-dijo Fidio anonadado

-Por condición del Estado y por suma potestad del convenio de Toscana-Inazuma si-sonrió la chica

-Ah si, se me había olvidado, puse cámaras de vigilancia en la casa y cuando saque al sol las infidelidades de mi papa a su nueva esposa lo tomaron como daño a propiedad privada y bueno todo ese atado de luego-

-Vaya que eres tremenda-pauso-Para eso esta la familia-

Ambos subieron al cuarto de la chica el notó como lo había arreglado. Con fotografías con sus hermanos, mayoritariamente con el. Un mapa de Italia, frases en italiano, fotos de las ciudades donde había vivido y más.

Mientras Rin se acomodaba y encendía su laptop y ponía Skype

-Como siempre Mia y Hide fieles a la hora-sonrió la chica

-Estos dos, que no son novios o algo así?-dijo Fidio sentándose a su lado

-Dicen que no se gustan pero a mi no me mienten, dice Luca que cada día se nota más-

-Pequeña Rinna! Hola!-saludo Mia del otro lado de la pantalla

-Miren! Les tengo una sorpresa!-dijo Rin dando espacio para que Fidio se pudiera mostrar en la pantalla

-Fidio! Hermano! Al fin llegaste a Japón a salvo-dijo Hide

-Si, como siempre capitán la verdad es que había perdido mis contactos y por consiguiente el tuyo-rio Fidio

-No le creas Hide, nuestro chico bello se enamoro a buena "mañana"-dijo Rin pícara

-Fidio, como que tu? Estas bromeando o que? Pero no puedes enamorarte, eso es el principio de los de Orpheus!-dijo Hide un poco molesto

-Hide, solo por que te gusta el Yaoi no significa que creas que Fidio es tu uke!-grito Rin mientras masajeaba su sien

-No me gusta el Yaoi es que tu sabes que Fidio enamorado es peligroso!-hablo Hide

-Pero ya Hidetodeshi! Ya sabemos que no te gusta el Yaoi pero debes dejar a Fidio hacer su vida en Japón tu no eres su hermano para pedirle eso-dijo Mia una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda

-Es cierto Hide, sabes que mejor ya nos vamos ambos debemos hacer varias cosas y tu con tu mala onda no nos sirves de nada!-pauso Rin-Adiós Mia trata de controlar a tu hombre si? Cuídate!-dijo Rin cerrando el video-chat

Mientras en Italia para ser mas precisos en Milán Hide y Mia estaban sorprendidos que Rin les hubiera cerrado el video-chat

-Como esta pasando esto?-se lamentaba Hide

-Hide! Mira para empezar Fidio tiene ya 16 años esta lo suficientemente mayor para enamorarse-dijo Mia mientras se levantaba para seguirlo

-Es que Fidio comete locuras por una chica Amelia! Tu lo sabes-dijo Hide mientras intentaba no chocar con ella

-Si creo que lo sé pero tu no puedes hacer nada, el esta en Japón y tu aquí en Milán-dijo Mia

-Mia, me has dado la mejor idea del mundo-dijo Hide parándose en seco

-Ah, de verdad?-pregunto Mia confundida

-Prepara tus maletas!-pauso Hide-Si debo ir a Japón e inventar un plan par que Fidio vuelva en si, lo haré!-

-Pe-pero? Por Dios Hidetodeshi Nakata! No podemos irnos así por así!-dijo Mia sorprendida

-Se puede. Becados a su secundaria, cerca de el! Mia acéptalo por favor-dijo Hide tomando ala chica de su mano

-Bien! Pero mas te vale que funcione!-dijo Mia suspirando

Hide sonrió de manera triunfante ambos se prepararon para el viaje, Hide Nakata había ideado un plan para desenamorar a Fidio de la chica que el desconocía pero, como siempre, todo puede pasar mas si vas con una chica que te atrae mucho, si Hide Nakata no sabia que se le venia con Mia Barton, su compañera e interés amoroso. Al parecer el plan de Hide le traerá consecuencias muy bonitas…se vienen otros 2 de Milán a vivir el caos de Japón

**Y bien, les gusto el descenclace de los Italianos?**

**Sabian que Fidio y Rin vivieron en varias partes de Italia?**

**Sabian que vienen de una familia qu es dueña de viñedos?**

**Que creen que pase con Hide y Mia?**

**Sabian que Mia es una amiga intima de Rin?**

**Lugar favorito de Italia?**

**Sabian que Rin es una fotografa amateur?**

**Les gusto que me enfocara en los Italianos?**

**Todo y mas proximamente**

**Adieu Sayonara **


	11. Llegamos a Japón

**Hello! Lamento que este capi sea corto pero es que de verdada cerrar este ciclo de italianos se me hizo corto XD**

**Dedicado para Mia-Barton (ligero romance en este capi XD)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y blah blah**

**Disfruten!**

**11: Llegamos a Japón**

Hide era conocido por hacer propuestas y cumplirlas, pero para Mia esta era las mas loca de toda su vida, pero así sin mas llegaron a Japón al cabo de 10 horas de viaje, obviamente con una Mia muy cansado y un Hide con un plan que no le iba salir nada bien.

-Hide, ya llegamos-murmuró Mia mientras iban en un taxi a la casa de alguien conocido para ambos

-Espera ya casi, solo duerme, te aviso cuando lleguemos, si?-dijo Hide mientras acomodaba su pecho para que la chica descansara allí

La chica no se opuso y se recostó sobre su pecho, el solo miraba como iban pasando los arboles, los edificios, era un viaje relativamente largo, pero Hide lo sintió eterno quizá por que el tener a Mia tan cerca de el lo ponía así queriendo que ese momento no terminara nunca, pero volvió en si ya que su auto control regresó ya que el creyéndose lo suficientemente fuerte no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse, o si?

De la nada apareció en frente de la casa de su querido amigo Gianluca, estaba cerca de Raimon cosa que miraba como positiva ya que de verdad quería entrara a Raimon para de una vez por todas hacer entrar en razón a Fidio de su "estúpido" comportamiento (**Anelisse**: Se nota que Hide es un grinch)

Mientras Mia empezaba a desempacar Hide le pregunto a Gianluca donde estaba Fidio, el le dio la dirección de la casa donde estaba Rin ya que el había pasado la noche conversando con su hermana sin mas salió de allí y fue a buscar a su amigo Fidio e intervenirlo

Caminaba bueno mejor dicho corría buscando la casa de Kinya, el estaba completamente seguro de que si preguntaba en esa casa por Fidio seguro que lo iban a sacar de la nada.

Llego a la casa de Kinya respirando lentamente empezó a mirar movimiento y si vio que Fidio salía de la puerta principal de la casa con Rin ambos vestidos como si fueran a salir al centro comercial. Hide de la nada salió a su encuentro dejando a los hermanos Aldena muy sorprendidos

-Hide! Por Dios tanto quieres que Fidio siga siendo tu uke?-reclamo Rin

-Podrías ya de verdad dejar de ponerte tan así cuando te enteras que me gusta alguien?-pauso Fidio-Es más hasta novia tendrías a este paso-

-Pero Fidio tu sabes que haces cuando amas a alguien! Te enamoras a tal grado que piensas en dejar a Orpheus por estar cerca de la que amas-dijo Hide

-Ya no estamos en Italia aterriza de una! Estamos en Japón Fidio ya no esta en Orpheus ni tu tampoco por que? Por que la FFI es solo para secundarias y nosotros ya estamos en la preparatoria-dijo Rin exaltada

-Pe-Pero-dijo Hide cayendo en cuenta de su estúpido plan

-Lo siento Hide pero ya estamos grandes además la chica que me gusta es diferente, de verdad la quiero-dijo Fidio

-Hide, de verdad ella es buena la conozco bien ella jamás le pediría a Fidio alejarse del futbol, es mas ella es portera-pauso Rin-Oye! Que te parece si vamos a buscar a Mia y vamos a centro comercial?-dijo Rin cambiando el tema

-Bueno vamos-sonrió Hide

Así fue como los chicos de Italia fueron en busca de Mia la cual acepto sin duda alguna ya que quería "actualizar" su guardarropas sin dudarlo los 4 salieron en busca de un buen lugar para comprar lo mas nuevo en ropa o bueno en cualquier cosa extra, fue una tarde interesante pero antes de que cerraran el día pudieron ver a ciertos chicos que conocía Rin y Fidio, ambos entraron en shock

-Por Kami y Odín! Que esta haciendo Edgar Valtinas besando a Ulvida Yagami?!-grito Rin llamando la atención de los recién nombrados.

Ahora si, el problema de los italianos estaba cerrado, se venia otro nuevo, como le llamamos a este? Italia-Japón-Inglaterra…

**Y bien? Quiza el plan de Hide ya no exista pero bueno digamos que se le vendran mas sorpresas XD**

**Por que carajos Edgar besa a Uvida?**

**Sabian que Fidio y Rin duermen en el mismo cuarto pero el en el suelo?**

**Rin es considerada la mas bonita de la casa, dato curioso XD**

**"Por Kami y Odín" se me ocurrio xd les gusto?**

**Pues todo este nuevo conflicto proximamente!**

**Adieu, Ciao Sayonara **


	12. Desolación

**Pues, hola como andan? Ayer que mire una película y la gente rica venia a este centro comercial de lujo así que imaginen el mejor centro comercial de sus sueños cuando lean este capi, vale?**

**Dedico a Mia-Barton :)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a Lvel5 si**

**Disfruten!**

**12: Desolación**

Rin apenas y digerir podía esas imágenes. Así que tomo una posición mas ruda.

-Mia, Fidio, Hide den otra vuelta al centro comercial y espérenme en el oro lado, tengo cosas que aclarar-dijo Rin mirando a sus amigos

-Estas segura?-dijo Mia

-Solo, serán 2 segundos, no te preocupes-sonrió Rin

Su hermano solo se llevo a Mia y a Hide por otro lado del centro comercial, mientras que Rin intentaba calmarse mientras se acercaba a los otros dos.

-A ver, Edgar te debería dar vergüenza tu que juras por sobre todo lo de este mundo que quieres a Cassie y le haces este tipo de tonterías!-dijo Rin

-Pero es que, no sabes por que hice esto-murmuro Edgar

-Me importa poco! Ahora voy a tener que ir a la tienda de chocolates y comprar muchos y luego helado para decirle a Cassie que te vi besando a Ulvida-dijo Rin

-Y piensas que te va a creer es tu palabra contra la de el-dijo Ulvida

-Yo estoy hablando con el humano, si quiero hablar con el animal te aviso, si?-dijo Rin

-Ulvida tiene razón es tu palabra contra la mía- sonrió malvado Edgar

-Ah si? Y por que rayos un amiguito tuyo de Inglaterra subió esta foto de ustedes besándose en este mismo lugar hacer 3 minutos-dijo Rin mostrándoles desde su celular la actualización de ese amigo de Edgar con la foto-Sabes que yo sepa Cassie es amiga de el y oh, esta en línea posiblemente ya la vio si me disculpan tengo que ir por chocolates y regresar a casa temprano, Edgar, animal-dijo dándose la vuelta la chica yendo a una chocolatería

Mientras caminaba la chica busco con la mirada a Fidio, lo encontró y Fidio la siguió a la chocolatería

-Se puede saber quienes eran ellos?-dijo Fidio

-Un chico que a Cassie le gustaba pero decidió experimentar con animales y dejo a Cassie por Ulvida-dijo mientras escogía chocolates al azar

-Eso es malo por?-dijo Fidio tomando unos

-Es malo por que-pauso para golpear la mano de su hermano-Por que Cassie lo dejo todo por el y no es para nada justo que le hagan esto-

-Aún así por que tu debes hacer todo esto por ella?-dijo Fidio mientras tomaba su mano algo adolorido

-Es mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que un idiota la haga sentir que no vale nada, obvio va a llorar pero tampoco debe mortificarse por un inglesito que de caballero no tiene nada-dijo Rin tomando esos chocolates y llevándolos a la caja registradora

-Aún no comprendo por que sufre por alguien como el, digo si ya la engaño no debería preocuparse-dijo Fidio ayudando a Rin con las bolsas de chocolates

-Es complicado, muy complicado fratello (**Anelisse**: Hermano en italiano)

-Rin no por nada eres mi sorella (**Anelisse**: Hermana en italiano) debo saber de tu vida y tus amigas, ya van 7 años que no sabia de ti-dijo Fidio mientras ambos iban en busca de Hide y Mia

-Bueno, fratello, por que no mejor vamos a buscara los casi novios Hide y Mia?-sonrió Rin

-Los deje en esa tienda de vestidos para mujeres se me hizo un poco risible si hacia que Mia se probase vestidos y Hide viera uno por uno esos vestidos un poco sugerentes-dijo Fidio

-Hay Fidio que voy a hacer con tigo? Si sigues igual de pervertido que siempre-dijo Rin mientras llegaban a esa tienda

-No soy pervertido solo quiero que Hide de una acepte que le gusta Mia-dijo mientras ambos entraban a la tienda a paso sigiloso

Llegaron al área de probadores donde habían unas bancas afuera de los probadores, estaba Hide allí mirando a Mia desfilar con todos los vestidos, Hide de verdad que estaba digamos embobado por el cuerpo de la chica que se ceñía en cada vestido que pasaba a desfilar, uno tras otro fueron los vestidos hasta que Fidio y Rin consideraron que era prudente entrar y romper la atmosfera de "amor" que se encontraba allí.

-Bueno, ye encontraste un vestido Mia?-pauso Rin-Si es así ya debemos ir a casa, son las 4-dijo Rin mirando su reloj

-Si Hide me ayudo a escoger los vestidos!-dijo Mia

-Le quedaron bien, Hide?-dijo Fidio aguantando las ganas de reír

-Si, diría que perfectos-dijo Hide un poco, sonrojado?

Todos tomaron sus bolsas de compras y se fueron de vuelta, primero en el camino se quedaron Fidio y Rin ya que la casa de Kinya estaba cerca, así que ahora Hide y Mia debían volver a casa, JUNTOS con un montón de deseos reprimidos que posiblemente iban a descargar.

Pero por el momento Rin subió a su cuarto mientras lanzaba las bolsas con ropas e iba de vuelta a cuarto de Cassie

-Yo donde me quedo?-dijo Fidio

-Maki, te esta esperando-sonrió maliciosa Rin

-Que?-pauso Fidio sonrojándose-Pe-Pero si ella no sabe que me gusta, o si?-dijo Fidio

-Pues digamos que ella quiere decirte lo que siente por ti y pues, que mejor que el cuarto donde dices que huele como a ella?-dijo Rin empujando a Fidio al cuarto de Maki y luego cerrando la puerta-Me los vas a agradecer fratello, yo se que si-suspiro la chica y fue al cuarto de Cassie con los chocolates y el helado

Mientras abría la puerta pudo notar a una Cassie con la mirada perdida unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo Rin, al entrar simplemente dejo las bolsas en el escritorio de Cassie y fue a abrazar a su amiga la cual al sentir su abrazo no pudo más y se derrumbo allí, dejando atrás su coraza de hierro, dejando detrás a esa chica que fingía que nada la movía a esa chica que por mas que lo negara siempre seguiría amando a ese Edgar el cual ya no le pertenecía si no que a alguien mas…

Oh si, Cassie iba a llorar toda la noche e incluso iba a faltar a la escuela pero que mas daba si por ella fuese regresaría a su antigua escuela para no tener que ver a Edgar Valtinas por un buen tiempo

**Les gusto que Rin sea tambien peleadora por sus amigas?**

**Ulvida es una rompe-relaciones?**

**Que creen que pase con Maki y Fidio?**

**Mia y Hide se estan enamorando?**

**Cassie es de su agrado?**

**El dilema de Cassie proximamente!**

**Adieu, Ciao Sayonara **


	13. Obliviate

**Hola! Bueno llevo mucho rato de no actualizar es que mi computadora entro en crisis y debian tener mantenimiento *se golpea sin piedad***

**Debo admitir que hacer este capi es como la primera parte del centro del fic, ya la cosa se pone mas dramatica a si que preprense!**

**Al hacer este capi solo pude pensar en Skins UK (La seria genial de MTV) XD**

**Se lo dedico a Ma-Barton**

**Sin mas, disfruten!**

**13: Obliviate**

Amaneció, Cassie solo miro al techo, suspiro como nadie lo hubiese hecho en su vida, no quería pensar que eso había si quiera pasado hace unas cuantas horas.

Al notar que su amiga había dormido con ella, por apoyo moral, si a veces Charlie era inesperadamente la que mas ayudaba a las chicas de fondo tenia esa canción que había sido tantas veces la canción de su relación con Edgar "Just a Kiss" de Lady Antebellum no quería llorar mas pero era imposible, debía hacer algo con ese dolor raro que había dentro de ella.

-Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight-susurro ella mientras lloraba levemente

-Just a kiss goodbye-susurro Charlie ya despierta

-Es imposible, lo sabes, sabes cuanto lo amo a el-murmuró

-Si, y que? No lo vale Cassie se beso con otra, Rin lo vio y no fue agradable y tu como buen alma deberías recuperarte y no dejar que un disque inglesito te afecte tanto como dijiste tu misma, los besos de despedidas significan mas de 2 cosas, una de ellas es "soy poco para lo que tu eres" eso es lo que Edgar es en tu vida-dijo Charlie intentando hacer entrar en razón a Cassie

-Pero es que Charlie, el, el de verdad me gusta y no sabes lo que pasamos en la FFI, no sabes lo que paso allí, es por eso que no lo puedo dejar ir tan libremente, créeme que no se lo merece el, una persona como yo, pero debo verlo una vez mas y que me explique bien todo eso-dijo Cassie mientras lloraba un poco mas intensa

-Cassie ya pasaste por eso una vez, no queremos que te vuelva a pasar, nadie lo quiere lo juraste hace demasiado tiempo, no queremos verte así y sabes bien por que te lo pedimos-dijo Charlie mientras intentaba hacer que Cassie la mirara a sus ojos

-Solo una vez, te lo juro Charlie, solo 1 vez y todo habrá terminado, solo necesito que sepa algo antes que nada, que solo lo sepa antes de que sea feliz con Ulvida-la ultima frase le costo una inmensidad pronunciarla a Cassie

-Bien, pero no me vengas luego con el cuento de reconciliación que juro que te mato por tonta!-dijo Charlie

-No te preocupes, eso será lo ultimo con el, pero por ahora, debemos bajar a desayunar por que sino se nos hará tarde-dijo Cassie mientras entraba a su baño para prepararse para intentar afrontar a Edgar y su nueva "novia" había dicho esa frase en su mente? Novia? Dios como le hacia falta hablar cosas con sentido últimamente

Pasó todo el trayecto a la escuela en silencio, simplemente estaba parada en medio del metro deseando que lo que le pasaba no era real, ignoraba la charla de Minako con Charlie el cual su tema central era saber quién de los dos, Toramaru o Kazemaru, era mas despistado, ninguna llego a una conclusión racional terminando cansadas de hablarse.

Por otro lado tenia a un "querido" Fidio Aldena acompañando a una Maki Kim Lim Horoshi la cual era como su novia, o algo así, ya que la noche anterior habían hablado mucho rato en el cuarto de ella, apostaba mas de 5 dólares que había pasado algo de "acción" sabia que iba a perder pero ¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos?

La vida, con riesgos, con riesgos seria haber tomado un avión a Inglaterra e ir a su ex casa y mostrarse en disque sociedad, como detestaba eso, por eso ella pensó que seria mejor olvidar todo y venir a Japón pero solo por 14 segundos pensó en otro plan uno casi suicida…

Y si, se causaba su muerte para no tener que mirarlo aun día mas? No acaso su mente la traicionaba a esta escala? Como rayos podía si quiera fingir que dándole fin a todo mágicamente nada había pasado? Cobarde, eso fue lo que pudo pensar… Al final del día cual iba a ser el resultado? Que Edgar llorara 3 días y luego seguiría su plan con Ulvida, muerte fallida eso estaba seguro. Suspiró no podía hacer más solo podía sacar 4 conclusiones de todo ese desastre:

Primero: Si tan solo Edgar no fuera tan zorro (debía decir las cosas como eran) quizá la hubiera esperado un poco para que no se tirara a la primera cosa habitable en su atmosfera. Ya que si el tuviera algo llamado paciencia en estos instantes estuvieran ya con una relación de cierta duración pero como el destino ya había hecho lo suyo no había nada mas que hacer, descartado

Segundo: Si Ulvida era tan zorra como para fijarse en un chico de talle europeo y era capaz de ocupar sus "encantos" para que cayeran como moscas esa chica era una amenaza para todos los europeos que vivían en Japón. Eso era mas loco que lo primero así que por nada era la conclusión mas brillante del día

Tercero: Sus amigas habían sido testigos o mejor dicho testigas de su ultima caída por culpa de el, no quiso comer por 3 semanas, se volvió delgada no delgada, cadavérica e incluso experimento el cortarse ella misma. Nada, nada había hecho que el regresara mágicamente a mirarla y cuidarla, no, fueron Charlie, Rin y Maki quienes la apoyaron como nunca en esa fase tan fea de su vida, esa era una conclusión buena, aprobada

Cuarta: Obliviate, olvidar a ese chico y decirle todo lo que pensaba de el en una sola confrontación, si esa parcia razonable muy sencilla. Aprobada y acordada a darse ese mismo día, Obliviate….

No noto que estaba en el mundo real hasta que entro a su salón de clases y miró a esos dos seres hablando en susurros mientras ella se sentaba en su pupitre e intentaba no sacar ese deseo asesino hacia Ulvida. Tubo auto-control de ella misma, no se quebró ni 5 segundos, pero como siempre el destino es cruel, siempre cruel…

-Ahora mis queridos alumnos como soy buena maestra tendrán que trabajar en un proyecto con la pregunta "Como seria la vida perfecta? Y, como ser feliz?" obviamente es trabajo de sus valores morales, será en parejas y si me reclaman los obligare a estar juntos todos los proyectos del año-hablo la maestra de sociales y cívica sacando a Cassie de su trance

Pasaron y pasaron los nombres, solo pudo escuchar "Valtinas iras con Jones, al parecer van a simpatizar los Ingleses" se maldijo tanto en ese momento tanto que hasta iba a gritar pero quiso mantener la cordura, solo unas cuantas horas más, solo unos minutos mas…

-Oye, Cassie, como hacemos lo de Sociales?-dijo Edgar evitando la mirada de la chica

-No se, de verdad quizá necesito mas inspiración. Últimamente no he visto valores humanos-dijo Cassie un poco enojada

-No, el mundo esta mal-dijo el casi hipócritamente

-El mundo esta bien, es la gente imbécil el problema, curioso, no?-dijo sarcástica

-Pues! Por que no hablamos de esto a la salida, anda te invito a un rico SubWay (**Anelisse**: Mi restaurante favorito!) Y hablamos de esto mas calmados-dijo el pidiendo mentalmente que la campana sonara para ir al receso

Sonó antes de que Cassie respondiera, se fue corriendo el inglesito, ella suspiro pero fue el choque de una chica la cual la hizo estallar al instante.

-Fíjate por donde vas!-grito Ulvida molesta

-Fíjate a quién le quitas el novio-dijo Cassie una ráfaga de "UHHHHH" no se hicieron esperar

-Quién me va a detener una chica tan débil como tu?-

-No, un cazador, les gusta mucho cazar a las zorras-dijo mientras salía del salón dejando a Ulvida con todos en shock por las palabra de Cassie

Mientras caminaba con un ímpetu de miedo Cassie llegó rápidamente a su casillero y empezó a respirar hondamente, no fue hasta que encontró a Charlie y a Rin que se pude relajar y sonreír un rato.

-No comprendo, se besa con una cualquiera y ahora quiere hablarte en un restaurante?-dijo Charlie mientras comía de su bento

-Hasta a mi se me hace raro-pauso Cassie agarrando un poco de la comida de Charlie-Sin contar de que se fue corriendo como Ingles en batalla contra Francia (**Anelisse**: Chiste malo XD)

-Pues si fuera tu me armaría de mis mejores sarcasmos y quizá un poco de dinero extra, y si quieres un preservativo-dijo Rin mientras tomaba su jugo de melocotón

-Rinna Aldena eres la reina de las pervertidas!-dijo Cassie golpeado levemente a Rin

-Mira, de que todo puede pasar, todo puede pasar asi que si fuera tu me calmaría y disfrutara del SubWay y luego entraría al grano-dijo Charlie mientras miraba como dos chicos se acercaban a su mesa

Eran Toramaru y Fubuki los cuales habían tenido una que otra platica con las chicas en medio de los recesos o en sus clases extra, ambos tenían claro que jugárselas por ellas iba a ser un poco difícil pero, luchar por lo que uno quiero jamás es fácil, o si?

-Hola chicas, como están?-saludo Fubuki mientras se sentaba al lado de Cassie mirando de frente a Rin

-Aquí decidiendo que hacer con el amor de la gente-dijo Charlie mientras Toramaru se sentaba a su lado

-Tan mal esta el amor para unos?-dijo Toramaru mientras comía su sándwich casero

-Esta terrible, hasta a veces dan ganas de no amar-dijo Cassie mientras inspeccionaba a Toramaru y a Fubuki con la mirada

-Ya vas a ver, hoy de que Obliviate, Obliviate- sonrió Charlie guiñando un ojo

Mientras los 4 chicos bromeaban Cassie se fue lejos no quería hablar con nadie, solo pudo esperar hasta la hora de la salida. Suspiro mientras preparaba su mochila con las toneladas de libros. Puedo ver que Edgar la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vamos a sufrir!-susurro Cassie siguiendo el paso de Edgar

El querido SubWay de Edgar era bonito, sillas cómodas, mesas amplias, barra donde se apreciaban los ingredientes que agregar a su sándwich tipo panini. El ambiente era amigable, pero Cassie solo se encontraba ida.

-No me vas a decir que te pasa? Ya acabaste de comer y no me has dicho nada-dijo Edgar cortando el silencio

-Quiero saber, que clase de idiotez pensaste al creer que luego de ese beso todo iba a cambiar-dijo Cassie mientras terminaba su te helado

-Solo quiero hacer las pases y explicarte que paso con Ulvida-dijo Edgar mirando a la chica

-Mira ese cuento de que era actuación ni yo me lo creo así que por favor no me vengas con eso, ya mucho tengo que hacer al tener que hacer un estúpido trabajo contigo-dijo Cassie mientras levantaba la mirada

-Cassie de verdad no tienes idea de todo esto-dijo Edgar mientras Cassie se levantaba y agarraba sus cosas, camino a la salida del restaurante.

Ambos iban por caminando por una acera, Cassie casi corriendo y Edgar alcanzando su paso. Ella espero que el semáforo diera rojo y que el paso peatonal se pusiera verde para que pasara, lo logro….lo siguiente que vio fue un camión…pasarse el rojo y sin piedad embestir el cuerpo que la iba siguiendo…Edgar voló por los cielos y aterrizó.

Cassie por inercia corrió mientras una lagrima callo al suelo, de la nada de tan solo correr e incluso peligrara a tener un final igual al de el. Le importo poco, simplemente escucho como los de la calle llamaban al 911, ella se limitaba a sollozar en silencio, silencio nada más mientras miraba como Edgar se desvanecía y cerraba sus ojos, queriendo entender que ya necesitaba ayuda….era seguro que la promesa de Cassie podía hacerse de verdad, Obliviate….

**Obliviate: Olvidar en latín**

**Que les pareció el inicio del drama?**

**Que creen que Edgar tenga luego de eso?**

**Va a sobrevivir?**

**Cassie es ya una emo declarada?**

**Les gusta el Subway?**

**Just a Kiss de Laby Antebellum les gusta?**

**Por que Cassie llora? **

**Todo esto y mas proximamente :)**

**Adieu, Ciao, Sayonara :D**


	14. El verdadero plan

**Hola hola aqui estoy yo! Todo este capi lo hice con canciones de Soda Stereo de fondo :)**

**Fuerza Cerati carajoooo!**

**Este capi me hizo sentir que los hombres deben cambiar su modo, no creen?**

**Dedicado a :Mia-Barton**

**Disfruten!**

**14: El verdadero plan**

"Fuiste mío" eso decía "Nos llevo al desengaño, y eso paso, fue" Escuchar esa canción de Soda Stereo. Fue todo lo que había pensado que fuese… no se imaginaba ella ni en su mas recóndito pedazo de su mente que estaba en el hospital, llorando alguien que tanto mal le hacía. No no sabia que hacer..- no lo sabía, ni aquí ni allá

Solo podía esperara parada en esa sala de espera, mirando la lluvia caer levemente denotando tristeza en el ambiente. Por que había llorado unos minutos atrás? No sabia como responder eso, no podía creerse que lo había hecho, se supone lo odiaba pero nada mas, en sus subconsciente no quería que se fuera de este mundo…

No fue hasta que una persona la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo que le faltaba a Cassandra Jones

-Hola-susurro la Yagami

-Mira yo se que no nos llevamos para nada bien pero no estoy de ánimos para hablarte o verte-dijo Cassie molesta

-Es que de verdad Cassie, debes saber la verdad de todo-suspiro la Yagami

-La verdad de todo? A ver me crees estúpida o que?-dijo Cassie levantando su voz

-No, es que si tanto quieres saber por que disque me beso Edgar debes oírme y nada mas-dijo Ulvida mientras miraba la lluvia por 3 segundos

-Habla-susurro Cassie

-Pues primero Edgar es mi amigo, lo conozco desde los 6 años por que vivi un tiempo en Inglaterra-pauso Ulvida lamiendo sus labios como una especie de tic nervioso-Luego me vine a Japón y tu sabes la historia del "Instituto Alíen" y blah blah, bueno pues Edgar vino y me conto de que en FFI conoció a una chica hermosa que de verdad la quería y que había venido a Japón exclusivamente por ella. Pues…me sugirió un plan completamente descabellado yo no quise aceptar pero como sabes a veces los amigos te deben una-rio un poco-La razón de los besos en "publico" era para que te pusieras celosa y no perdieras el interés en Edgar pero, sabia que esto iba a pasar y ahora tenemos al querido en el hospital y con 4 costillas rotas-dijo Ulvida mirando como Cassie se molestaba un poco

-A ver, o sea que Edgar fue tan cabeza hueca que ideo un plan para ponerme celosa?-dijo mientras intentaba no gritar- Y te arrastro a ti por ser su mejor amiga? Digo, Ulvida te fumaste algo o que?-pauso mientras se ponía su gorro andino (**Anelisse**: Me fascinan!) –Sabes que? Dile a Edgar que no necesita ningún plan del demonio para ponerme celosa que con solo mirar a otras me mata de celos, por que? Por que lo amo y por idiota no hizo nada y por idiota me esta perdiendo-dijo ahora yéndose incluso del hospital

Corría mientras la lluvia caía levemente. No era posible que este ser pensara que con ese estúpido plan iba a hacerle algo. No, ella con solo un roce de el le gustaba mas, ahora que sabia el por que se le hacia ridículo pensar el ir a verlo si el, era así pensar que con un plan de niño de la prepa iba a logar algo, lo hizo pero le causo mas molestia que otra cosa a Cassie.

Llegó a la casa azoto la puerta de su cuarto, no sabia que hacer o decirse, solo podía maldecir al aire mientras evitaba llorar, era imposible creer que Edgar la quería tanto como para hacerla sufrir? Dios como odiaba eso de los hombres…

-Cassie-nee vas a cenar o no?-dijo Kristal tocando su puerta

-Si, solo espera-pauso mientras respiraba hondo y contaba hasta 3-Listo, vamos Kris-nee-dijo Cassie mientras abría la puerta

-Cassie-nee, de verdad que no le agrada Edgar-kun? Digo por que incluso no esta con el en el Hospital-dijo la Chica de ojos hielo

-No es eso, es como tu amor platónico por Hiroto-pauso mientras miraba a Kristal sonrojarse-Te ama, lo amas pero mete la pata de vez en cuando y no le resulta-rio un poco mientras llegaba al comedor

-Si, pero al menos tienes historia con el, yo por otro lado, solo soy compañera de curso y bueno próximamente compañera de equipo-sonrió

-Es cierto! Aplicaste los papeles para que entre también al equipo?-dijo Cassie emocionada

-Como no hacerlo! Si tu juegas increíble! Mas cuando aplicas las técnicas inglesas-sonrió Kristal

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, la mejor defensa con Charlie, ambas y esa "Muralla de KeKi" es la mas brutal de todas-sonrió Cassie mientras ambas llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron a comer

-Chicas! Escuche que hablaban de las técnicas para emplear en las pruebas del equipo-dijo Charlie cortando el silencio

-Si! Pero la que creo que va a entrar de un solo al equipo va a ser Yoshino, con "Fénix" los deja a todos pero con la boca abierta-dijo Rin

-No, la que va a entrar de una va a ser Sayumi "Imperio di Fin" Dios mío esa técnica combinada con una de Cassie vuela la portería-dijo Sakurá

-Neh, el "Iceberg de protección" de Maki en la portería será seguro la mejor-dijo Kagura

-Ya pues, todas somos buenas, depende del equipo aceptar sin contar que es Raimon y tienen técnicas asombrosas-dijo Sayumi sacando a las chicas de su sueño

-Ya solo por que Kidou es tu novio nos vas a bajar de esa nube? Es bueno soñar Sayu-nee-dijo Charlie haciendo que Sayumi se atragantara con la sopa de fideos de Kagura (**Anelisse**: Mi sopa favorita!)

-Que?!-dijo Sayumi mas alterada que una mujer en su crisis de los 40

-No somos idiotas, sabemos que estuviste con Kidou hablando de ti!-pauso Minako-Hasta te vimos que el te abrazaba en la azotea en el receso de ayer-

-Y sin olvidar que ya tenían pasado-dijo Charlie mientras jugaba con un fideo

-Bueno ya! Quieren saber que paso?-pauso mientras miraba que las demás asentían-Pues, nada hablamos del por que la vez anterior habíamos peleado, ahora bien….se disculpo y dijo que había bebido ya que esa noche se iba a declarar y quería que se fueran los nervios-dijo mientras las demás hacían el típico "Awww que dulce"

-Y pensar que Kidou era declarado frio-dijo Maki

-Tu no hables que tu y Fidio son novios-dijo Sayumi sacándole la lengua burlona a Maki

-Pues, no soy la única, hasta Minako les a ganado a muchas-dijo Maki

-Eso es historia vieja Maki, de verdad que debes darle F5 a tu pc-dijo Cassie (**Anelisse:** Siempre con chistes malos!)

De la nada el celular de Cassie sonó, era de un numero privado al contestar sabia que algo andaba mal

-Señorita Cassie Valtinas?-dijo la enfermera

-Si, soy yo-dijo Cassie (**Anelisse:** Cassie dijo ser hermana de Edgar xd)

-Debe venir pronto, su hermano, esta entrando en coma-dijo la enfermera

Cassie solo dejo caer su cuchara pesadamente, sin dudarlo ni 15 segundos corrió a su cuarto, tomo su gorro andino y chaqueta y salió corriendo de vuelta al hospital mientras que mentalmente decía "Resiste Edgar y demuéstrame tu fuerza…no quiero verte ir…no sin antes besarte por ultima vez"

El plan de Edgar no resulto como el hubiese querido…

**Bien...les gusto el plan de Edgar?**

**Ahora Ulvida no es zorra, eh?**

**Sabian que Kristal ya era novia de Hiroto?**

**Sayumi tiene el mejor gusto en ropa, sabian?**

**Soy la unica que siente que entre las 10 chicas se "acaban" entre si?**

**Les gustaron los nombres de las tecnicas?**

**Proximamente habra Futbol en el fic!**

**Esperenlo proximamennte!**

**Adieu, Ciao Sayoanara :)**


	15. Pruebas de soccer? Perdon?

******Hello Hello, Moshi Moshi (8)**

**Como les va? Laamento haberme tardado en actualizar, semana ajetreada como no se imaginan**

**Mia-Barton... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Y nada disfruten el partido de Soccer y una que otra señal de ToramaruxCharlie**

**Disfruten!**

**15:Pruebas de soccer, perdón?**

Al día siguiente las chicas caminaban mas lentamente queriendo encontrar serenidad pero sus caras decían lo contrario ya que, había llegado el día de que las pruebas de soccer llegaron, estaban completamente presionadas ya que ellas sabían que posiblemente no todas quedaran, e incluso que era posible que ninguna quedara ya que al ser mujeres se les subestimaba por no saber jugar soccer como se acostumbraba de ver a los hombres

Cada paso que daban, cada respiración, todo, todo las hacia perder su confianza que la noche anterior habían tomado. Simplemente tenían que esperar que llegaran las 3 de la tarde y esperar si alguna de las chicas quedaba en el equipo…

En la clase de Charlie todo bien, lo único relevante era el trabajo en equipo que la maestra dictaba. Toramaru a penas y escribía en su cuaderno estaba enfocado en lo que Charlie le había dicho el día anterior…

_Flash Back_

_Mientras muchos niños de primer año jugaban soccer en su hora libre Charlie se limitaba a observarlos. Con una sonrisa rara los miraba…_

_Toramaru no era de ese tipo de niño que disfrutaba jugar con sus "inexpertos" compañeros de salón pero que mas daba si había jugado con los mejores de Japón o cuales presumía cada vez que de futbol se hablare en el salón.._

_El sentado en una banca, ella debajo de la sombra de un árbol grande, ambos se miraban con disimulo, pero como evitar verse? Ambos eran curiosos, ambos era sin pena o vergüenza alguna. Mientras Toramaru miraba como los chicos de su salón invitaban a Charlie a jugar un pequeño partido, el típico "chicos vrs chicas" nada malo…el bufo con un poco de celos ya que quizá por naturaleza masculina había querido arrancarles las cabezas a sus compañeros ya que uno que otro ya la miraba con ojos de conquista._

_Todo empezó regular, los chicos con su finterio dejando a las chicas mas que confundidas. Luego de jugar un rato con ellas se dispusieron a atacar…pero como siempre una pequeña niña los iba a sorprender. Quien sabe de donde sacó esos movimientos pero así como los niños jugaron con las niñas, Charlie los burlo con tanta facilidad que Toramaru casi se hecha al suelo a reír como nunca en la vida._

_Mientras mas jugaba con los chicos, mas Charlie demostraba ser efectiva con lo que se le pedía. Desde hacer técnicas de defensa e incluso mostrando sus técnicas Hissatsu, Toramaru sabía que ese tipo de jugadores debían estar en el equipo, así que para aumentar la apuesta, decidió incorporarse al equipo de los niños con suma fe de que iba a hacer ganar a su equipo muchísimo mas fácil…o eso creía el pequeño_

_-A ver, Tora-kun acaso no te han enseñado que no hay que ser presumido?-dijo en un tono de burla Charlie_

_-Mira quién habla, la que le gusta llevarse a los demás de paso-pauso Toramaru-Además tu estas a mi nivel, no es así?-dijo_

_Charlie solo bufo y empezó a ver como Toramaru se venia con el balón apresuradamente y casualmente donde la chica se encontraba, esa iba a ser una batalla muy cerrada_

_Es mas, la batalla de quien robaba el balón se alargo mucho tanto que los demás los separaron y los echaron del juego ya que los demás se sentían inútiles. Ambos chicos solo rieron un poco, caminaron en dirección a un árbol un poco alejado de todos sus compañeros, ambos hablaban de soccer, a veces se burlaban de sus compañeros. Esas bromas los obligaban a parar de hidratarse ya que corrían peligro de atragantarse con el agua.._

_Ambos, ahora sentados debajo de la sombra del árbol, la cual ayudaba a quitar ese calor sofocante, ambos miraron el panorama por unos minutos, nada mas que eso. La mirada inquieta de Charlie, la serena de Toramaru y nada más que eso…_

_-Lamento decirlo pero, Toramaru eres un presumido-susurro Charlie_

_-Yo? No puede ser, si tu también estabas presumiendo que eres defensa de temer-rio Toramaru_

_-Pero al menos yo no soy como usted que saca la lengua al que le quita el balón-dijo Charlie a penas y creía que le había dicho usted a Toramaru_

_-Tanto te fijas en mi?-pauso riendo-Acaso te gusto para que veas todo lo que hago?-dijo burlón_

_-Y que si así fuera?-dijo ella un poco pícara_

_-Interesante-sonrió_

_-Pues, digamos que si me gustas pero debes ganarte meritos con migo-pauso-Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo levantándose y hecho a correr dejando allí una especie de apuesta._

**Fin flash back**

Toramaru salió de ese trance al notar que las clases habían terminado, suspiró, sabia que se había pasado en ese letargo como tarado todo el día, sabia que había quedado como idiota, pero le daba lo mismo a ese nivel. Empacó sus cosas y se fue hacia la cancha de soccer, era día de pruebas, nuevos alumnos queriendo entrar al equipo, ninguno lograba entrar al primer equipo, eso lo hacía sonreír por lo bajo pero ahora que las chicas eran también incluidas sabia que con mas razón nadie iba a entrar o bueno, eso pensó el

Llegó como siempre de ultimo a donde los chicos se reunían, mientras Aki decía los nombres de los que aplicaban a ser parte del equipo (mayormente mujeres) Toramaru hablaba de cosas de chicos con Goenji, el cual al oír el nombre de alguien se le noto completamente sorprendido pero disimulo y volvió a hablar con el pequeño….pero, cuando las aplicantes aparecieron a la mayoría de chicos se les cayó la cara al notar que las chicas que habían tachado de "pikis" o "fresas" tuvieran esa mirada casi cazadora, ahora todo iba a ponerse en claro…

-Me parece que esperaban otro tipo de chicas-sonrió una conocida para Kidou

-No seas mala al parecer, piensan que ni a un balón solemos darle-sonrió la chica que había sacado a Toramaru de sus pensamientos todo el día

-Pero, tampoco vueles tan alto, hay personas que de verdad lo juran al ser estrellas del futbol-dijo la chica que a Goenji lo tenia un poco extraño

-Esta bien, ustedes son el grupo 1, todas mujeres: Rinna Aldena, Yoshino Bando, Minako Seiya, Sayumi Tayaku, Kristal Yeiwon, Kagura Takeda, Cassandra Jones, Maki Kim Horoshi, Charlie Ann Takeshi, Sakurá Taishi-dijo Fuyuka leyendo ese papel que sostenía en su carpeta

-Tienen 15 minutos para hacer la mayor cantidad de goles, y por separado se les probara luego-dijo Aki mientras los "titulares" por el lado de los chicos se ponían en sus posiciones

Por el otro lado las chicas hicieron el típico circulo de pre ambulo de partidos importantes, todas tenían el uniforme Raimon pero sus números eran claramente números altos ya que no podían tomar deliberadamente los "titulares" luego de hacer el circulo habló Sayumi

-Bueno, como decirlo, estamos en frente de los mejores jugadores jóvenes, pero obviamente nosotras podemos, quizá no quedemos todas pero, si al menos lo intentamos hicimos un gran paso-pauso la oji-naranja mientras se arreglaba su cabello en una cola de caballo-Ahora, Maki tu a la portería, Charlie, Kristal Minako, defensas quiero que defiendan como jamás en la vida, Yo, Cassie y Sakurá en el centro y obvio que Yoshino y Rin de delanteras y Kagura…tu serás la delantera "falsa" te marcaran a ti pero a las que mas le daremos las pelotas es a estas 2, se bien que tu las marcas te las quitas como el polvo pero si se pone difícil, sabes a quien recurrir-sentenció la joven mientras se separaban y se iban a sus lugares

-Bien bien, a ver si ahora puedo entender el por que dicen ser tan buenas-murmuró Fubuki mientras miraba a las chicas expectante que ese mini partido empezara…

Como siempre sonó el silbato de Haruna, ella debía suplantar a Anteojos ya que ese chico que era "parte importante" tenia viruela y no podía presentarse al entreno..

-Comienza este partido corto pero prometedor!-empezó el narrador-Raimon se agencia la posesión del balón desde el comienzo, pero ninguna de las chicas parece tener temor alguno, es mas, sonríen? Esto se viene interesante!-

-Bien, Fubuki!-dijo Goenji el cual llevaba la pelota

-Aquí!-dijo el pelo plata atrapando su tiro

Ambos corrieron adentro de el área de las chicas pero no fue hasta estar cerca de las defensas que todo se les iba a complicar

-Bien, es hora Kristal-dijo Charlie

-Esperé por esto 3 meses-pauso mientras ambas sacaban dentro de ellas una especie de aura translucida-Defensa de KeKi!-dijeron ambas gritando mientras una barrera invisible detuvo a los chicos y los lanzó a lo lejos.

-Miren eso! Las defensas Kristal Yeiwon y Charlie Ann Takeshi hicieron una técnica muy inusual pero Wow, si que es efectiva!-dijo el comentarista

Mientras los de Raimon se preocupaban por Goenji y Fubuki, Cassie tomó el balón y corrió hacia donde estaba el área protegida por Raimon

-Miren eso, Cassandra Jones, corre hacia los centro campo pero! Kazemaru con gran velocidad quita el balón a la chica y se acerca de nuevo a la defensa de las chicas-dijo el comentarista mientras Cassie grito un poco molesta

-Tranquila, seguro que esta se la quitan a el-susurro Rin

Mientras Kazemaru se acercaba, Minako se hizo hacía el área de las defensas supliendo el lugar que Cassie había dejado

-No puede ser-murmuro Kidou-Defensa "falsa" era ella-dijo perplejo mirando como Sayumi sonreía a tal proeza de Minako-Sayumi, debía ser ella-sonrió de medio lado al armar el rompecabezas

-Miren Minako Seiya resulto ser también muy rápida, le robo a Kazemaru el balón y salió disparada! Ni siquiera Kazemaru logra alcanzar su paso!-dijo el comentarista

Mientras Minako corría detrás de ella venia Yoshino. La pelirroja tiro al aire el balón con una fuerza increíble, Yoshino simplemente si impulso al aire y mientras caía el balón ella se lleno de un aura roja. Golpeo el balón con fuerza tal que parecía como si volase, un ave en llamas..como un

-Fénix!-grito Yoshino mientras daba un segundo golpe que lo impulso aún mas

La técnica era una especie de combinación entre la rapidez del Tiro se Minako y la explosividad de las llamas de Yoshino, tan fuerte resultó ser que Endou a penas y supo cuando ese equipo hizo el primer gol…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOL!-grito en comentarista-La nueva chica Bando Yoshino nos mostró una técnica de fuego muy poderosa. Ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar a e Endou-

-La única chica que he visto con técnicas Hissatsu de elemento fuego-susurro Fuyuka

-Y para ponerlo mas interesante, venció a Endou-sonrió divertida Haruna

Mientras los chicos intentaban salir del shock, Goenji por una especie de "honor" tomó el balón. Corrió sin siquiera darle el balón a sus compañeros, incluso burló la defensa de Charlie, se encontró allí haciendo su tornado de fuego…

Maki, la cual era la portera del equipo sonrió de la nada y levanto con sus dos dedos una muralla de hielo la cual paró sin fuerza alguna

-Témpano-murmuro sonriendo mientras tomaba el balón y lo lanzaba hacia Sayumi. La chica de ojos naranja corrió pasando por el medio-campo donde Kidou la esperaba con una sonrisa de cómplice…un duelo mas…si Kidou lograba quitarle el balón Goenji volvía a hacer su técnica y hacía un gol…Sayumi si seguía posiblemente ampliaba la ventaja…un duelo mas

**Y bien?**

**Se nota que ellas son buenas jugando, no creen?**

**Son 10 chicas ya que por reglas se puede jugar así!**

**Les gusto que Maki sea super portera?**

**Sayumi tambien tine lo suyo con las estrategias no?**

**Sabian que Sayumi es la capitana de ese equipo?**

**Cuando actualizae de nuevo?**

**Proximamente mas!**

**Adieu, Sayonara Ciao:D**


	16. Nuevas Integrantes

**Holas! Feliz Año a todosss se los doy adelantado bueno por que si por que ese dia andare ocupada :D**

**Gracias por todos los reviews venga el capi 16! Lamento la tardanza pero tuve crisi de creatividad y eso**

**Son casi las 4pm en mi país y bailo como nunca (?) (omitan eso, vale)**

**Quiero agradecerle a una migo mio (Alejandro Jose Herrera Villacorta) sin el este capi jamas hubiera salido**

**Te quiero amigo y espero que te valla bien en tu carrera nueva de escritor!**

**Dedicado a Mia-Barton y a los nuevos reviews!**

**Disfruten!**

**16: Nuevas integrantes**

Ninguno supo que pasó solo se pudo ver a Kidou quitándole el balón a Sayumi no sin antes acariciar su mejilla con una sonrisa tiernamente rara. Dio el pase largo a Goenji…hizo el tornado de fuego pero como Maki no había podido recuperar sus reflejos golpeo la débil muralla de hielo llevando el balón junto con la portera al fondo de la red.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL del primer equipo! Nada menos que Goenji Shuuya-pauso el comentarista-Pero la portera no esta nada bien sigue sin responder dentro de la portería…pero gracias a Dios el partido culmina con los 15minutos-

Todas corrieron donde Maki, la cual tocia fuertemente por la falta de aire…se le miraba un poco adolorida.

-Estas bien Maki-nee?-pregunto Yoshino

-Si claro que te golpeen con una técnica de fuego es lo mas simple y menos doloroso-dijo sarcástica mientras sus amigas la ayudaban a levantarse

Mientras todas las ayudaban las managers le llevaron hielo a Maki, ella lo rechazo diciendo que ya estaba mejor. Solo se excuso para ir al baño. La dejaron ir eventualmente mientras caminaba alguien la seguía quien mas que Fidio Aldena, el no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Detuvo a la chica tomándola del brazo, simplemente ella suspiró mientras Fidio le dijo en un tono preocupado

-Muéstrame tu estomago-dijo el chico

-No, ya te dije que estoy bien Fidio, no te preocupes-sonrió Maki

-No te pregunte, quiero verlo-dijo el en un tono un poco molesto

Resignada la del pelo plata levanto su camisa solo para mostrar su abdomen, tenia una leve marca rojiza la cual se notaba en contraste con su piel de porcelana. Fidio solo suspiró resignado y el mismo bajo la camisa de Maki. Se había preocupado demasiado.

-Bien-pauso Fidio-Tienes linda piel-agrego un poco sonrojado

-Fidio? Ya se que te gusto. Solo espero que tomes iniciativa, sino ya no te dejo dormir en mi cuarto. Aun que sea en mi pequeño sofá pero no te dejare-sonrió la chica mientras corría al baño

Ambos se limitaron a sonreír para sus adentros. Sabían que la mitad de las pruebas faltaban, y allí todo se iba definir costara lo que costara

Pasaron las horas al fin las dichosas pruebas habían acabado…arrojando las siguientes respuestas: Rin, Yoshino, Charlie, Sayumi y Minako habían logrado entrar las demás no habían rendido lo suficiente aunque ya era mucho unas mujeres entraran a ese equipo.

-Al menos nos representaran-dijo Maki mientras se estiraba

-Si, las felicito!-dijo Kristal abrazando a las que habían quedado

-Por favor, nosotras no hemos hecho nada. Ustedes son buenas de por si-dijo Yoshino mientras tomaba agua

-Pero, ustedes burlaron los defensas y robaron balones a los genios del Raimon!-dijo Sakurá

-Da lo mismo, vamos a casa ya es tarde-dijo Sayumi

Todas empacaron sus ropas y se fueron a la estación. Curiosamente algunos Raimon también andaban por allí así que la naturaleza burlesca de unas nació…

Por allí estaba Goenji, frio como siempre pero ahora se le notaba un poco mas relajado así que sin dudarlo hicieron que Yoshino se hiciera notar para llamar la atención del goleador…

-Hacen uno de sus planes trillados y me vengo-dijo Yoshino al notar las miradas entre Rin y Sayumi

-Oh, nosotras? No para nada!-dijo Sayumi

-Mas les vale-pauso Yoshino mientras buscaba en su bolsa un libro que leer en el viaje

Rin hizo un gesto y Charlie se escabulló yendo al otro lado del vagón mirar un "no se que" y luego gritarle algo a Yoshino

Goenji al escuchar el bullicio movió su cabeza donde se encontraba las chica deseosa de leer. Sus amigas parecían decirle con la mirada "háblale ya o te castramos" así que sin mas decidió acercarse.

-Hola-pauso el aclarándose la garganta

-Ho-pauso mientras levantaba la mirada-la-movió su cabeza a los lados disimuladamente y sus amigas se habían desvanecido-Hola-hablo luego mas tranquila y a la vez molesta

-Jugaste bien hoy, me impresionaste-dijo Goenji mientras miraba curioso las expresiones de Yoshino

-Si? Oh no fue nada, solo me deje ir-sonrío

-Aja, oye y que tanto buscas?-

-A unas personas que planeo matar luego-pauso-Pero bueno creo que será mas tarde-

-Eres curiosa, y eso que llevamos unos meses de compañeros-dijo Goenji con una media sonrisa

-Si pero tu sabes, tu con tus amigos yo con las mías. Ese de conocernos no es algo que se da-pauso mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Además ya ves nuestras diferencias-

-Diferencias?-dijo el

-Digo tu eres casi perfecto en todo, eres titular, le pegas a todos balonazos, tienes club de fans mayoritariamente chicas-pauso Yoshino al notar que había dicho lo ultimo-Buuueno, eso me lo han contado-rio un poco

-Ha! Y tu? Bueno, eres buena alumna, muchos matarían por hablarte, juegas futbol mejor que muchos chicos. Hay quienes apuestan que van a hablarte, incluyéndome….no! Espera no quise decir eso!-bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado

-Bien! Ahora los dos estamos en una situación incomoda!-dijo Yoshino riendo

-Un, poco-pauso-Mira iré al grano por que bueno, ya casi llego a mi estación-pauso mientras calmaba su respiración-Bueno, mañana es el festival y bueno me preguntaba..si..si-pauso mientras controlaba su sonrojo

-En la entrada de la escuela, a las 3pm será fácil encontrarte allí-sonrío Yoshino

-Exacto, bueno-pauso al mirar que llegaban a su parada-Adiós, te veo mañana y eso-

Yoshino se despidió, suspiro levemente y busco a sus amigas las cuales aparecieron por arte de magia

-Me las van a pagar todas por esto-dijo Yoshino encontrando el mentando libro y disponiéndose a leerlo

-Por que? Al fin tienes algo con el chico que te gusta-dijo Sayumi sentándose al lado de Yoshino

-Sin contar que vas a ir al festival de la escuela con el. Y no te preocupes estarás linda-añadió Rin sentándose al otro lado de Yoshino

-Es más. Eres la única de nosotras con pareja-dijo Kristal

-Eso es por que ustedes no hablan con los que les gustan y además de que Cassie no ira a eso y visitara a su Edgar-dijo Yoshino mientras fingía la voz de Cassie

-Al menos yo tengo algo serio con el-habló Cassie mientras se ponía su dichoso gorro andino

-Ya, paren esta guerra de "idols" mejor pensemos que haremos mañana en ese festival-pauso Kagura-Me da dolor de cabeza solo pensar eso-

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo es un baile y una convivencia. Ni que fuera una tarea de desarmar una bomba atómica en menos de 30 segundos-dijo Minako mientras abría su bento

-Aun así, como ir vestidas genera mas estrés del recomendado-dijo Charlie

-Ni que fuera alfombra roja-pauso Kagura al ver a alguien aparecer en el vagón-O algo por el estilo-dijo lo ultimo en susurro

Yoshino miro quién había entrado al vagón ni mas ni menos que los "aliens" de Hiroto y Midorikawa. Ahora si, Kristal y Kagura, respectivamente, iban a sentir que eran esos nervios

-Y para mejorar este circo, vienen los aliens-dijo Charlie abriendo su lata de leche silk (**Anelisse**: La mejor leche de chocolate!)

Mientras los chicos sentían que eran observados las chicas como buenas amigas dejaron a las dos enamoradas solas. Si creo que ellas siempre son buenas….

-Oh mira, Hiro-kun allí están-dijo Midorikawa señalando a Kristal y Kagura las cuales disimulaban sus nervios jugando con sus celulares

-Midorikawa! Que parte de, disimula si la miras no has captado aún?!-dijo Hiroto molesto

-Si yo se yo se, pero disimulo con Kagu-chan yo te señalo a Kristal ya que ella es algo asi como tu novia, no es así?-dijo Midorikawa mientras sonreía

-Que?...No-No solo nos hablamos-dijo Hiroto nervioso

-Mas de dos horas en clases y se textean toda la tarde?-pauso Midorikawa-No no son novios, definitivamente-

-Ya! Al menos no soy un idiota nerviosito que solo le pide apuntes-pauso mientras golpeaba su cabeza-Tampoco soy su "admirador secreto" idiota heladoo-dijo Hiroto llamando la atención de todos en el tren por que golpeaba a Midorikawa

-Hiroto-kun?-susurro Kristal mientras caminaba al lado del pelirrojo

-Ho-Hola Kristal-chan! Justo quería hablar con tigo-dijo Midorikawa-Pues te quería preguntar como te sientes al tener en cuenta que..-no pudo terminal el chico ya que Hiroto golpeo sus partes nobles de un codazo

Un gran grito de dolor salió de todos en el tren. Kristal estaba riendo disimuladamente mientras Hiroto sacó su móvil y texteo rápido

Al segundo Kristal reviso sus mensajes uno nuevo se había ido a su buzón de entrada. Apretó la tecla "leer" y con un suspiro de sorpresa leyó el mensaje

"Sabes bien que quise decirte desde hace mucho. Así que, no hace mucha falta. Te quiero y eso, no soy bueno con expresarme pero, quieres ir con migo al festival mañana? Tu sabes seria la primera vez que salimos siendo eso. Bueno, me voy tengo que cuidar al idiota que esta a mi lado, adiós descansa mañana te veo :D"

Kristal sonrió levemente y se despidió de Hiroto guiñándole un ojo, ahora si, al dia siguiente se venia un muy interesante festival escolar…

**Y bien gente?**

**Que les parecio?**

**Creen que fué justo que entraran pocas y no todas?**

**Sabían que la leche silk es riquisima?**

**La pelea del tren fue graciosa lo sé**

**Sin mas les deseo un nuevo año 2013 que IE les siga dando buenos momentos**

**Que todos los nuevos escritores brillen y que los mejores sigan brillando...**

**Adieu, Syonara, Ciao :D**


	17. Festival (Parte I)

**Hola! Buenas noches:D Se muy bien que llevo MESES sin actualizar pero deben saber que pase a la prepa y mis trabajos se han acumulado, sin contar que he tenido que forzosamente quedarme hasta las 3pm haciendo trabajos o en clubes extra-curriculares(me siento en Raimon con eso) pues me desvie del tema.**

**Actualice tan tarde por que me llego una crisis de creatividad (la numero 14) ya que, espero que les guste este capitulo trata meramente sobre lo que pasa un baile, pues no se si me perdí mucho en la narración pero me gusta mas narrar que hacer dialogos espero sepan eso:D**

**Nada mas que decir, nos vemos proximamente y espero que disfruten esto:D**

**17: Festival (Parte I)**

Así como anocheció así amaneció al día siguiente. Todas se preparaban para ir a ese bendito festival. Nadie fue a clases ese día ya que había esa celebración en especial. Las chicas iban de aquí a allá cambiándose, quitándose lo que se habían puesto ,poniéndose otro atuendo.

Sabían bien que eso empezaba alas 3pm y terminaba a las 10:00pm agradeciendo que Kinya no estaba cabía la posibilidad que pudieran divertirse sin restricciones como siempre lo habían hecho. Pero, como siempre, el amor da mas de 3 sorpresas…

-A ver, te gusta este-pauso Maki mientras se ponía un vestido sobre su ropa normal-O este-dijo poniéndose otro mientras esperaba el veredicto de Rin

-Me gusta mas el primero, es como rosa pálido y como tu piel no es tan morena te quedara tierno-dijo Rin mientras buscaba ropa en los armarios de Maki luego de mirarla ponerse ambas prendas

-Aun así, no se si sea apropiado-pauso mientras miraba el vestido

-Mira, vamos a la fiesta donde se baila y eso. Tienes que ver a mi hermano y captar su atención y que mejor que un vestido lindo-dijo mientras sacaba un par de zapatos y luego se los dio a Maki

-Y estos?-

-No le gustan que sean mas altas que el, pero de algo servirán estas zapatillas son rosa así que llegaran bien combinada-sentencio Rin-Ahora debo ir yo a buscar que ponerme-dijo mientras salía del cuarto de la pelo-plata

-Fubuki no es difícil de sorprender-gritó en dirección al cuarto de Rin

-Por eso debo enfocarme mas en vestirme-grito de vuelta la chica mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse

Ambas se pusieron reír un rato. El reloj marcaba las 11am aún había tiempo, pero tampoco debían tardarse tanto, así que cuando llego la 1pm todas habían almorzado y se dispusieron a ir a la estación de trenes

-Cassie-nee segura que no quieres venir?-dijo Charlie mientras caminaba

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer allí, sin contar que tengo a un atropellado que visitar en el hospital-dijo Cassie mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a Charlie

-Pues, me avisas como te fue, de verdad quiero saber si el caballero Edgar vale la pena-gritó mientras seguía el paso de sus otras amigas

Cassie siguió su camino en contra la dirección a las chicas y camino despreocupada hacía el hospital. Saludo a las enfermeras las cuales se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la rubia. Se adentro en los cuartos de hospital hasta llegar al que siempre visitaba. El cuarto 210, donde Edgar Valtinas se recuperaba poco a poco…

-Hola querido tonto-dijo Cassie abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Edgar

-No me digas tonto, ya te dije-pauso Edgar mientras intentaba pararse-Buenas noticias-

-Ahora de que se tratan estas noticias?-dijo Cassie ayudando a Edgar a levantarse

-Dicen que saldré en unos 2 días-pauso de nuevo para observar la expresión de la rubia-Gracias a ti no ha sido tan tétrico esto-sonrió el abrazando a Cassie y oliendo, de paso el cabello de ella

-Ya sabes "When your man is on hospital you need to be with him"-sonrio Cassie

-Oh y desde cuando soy tu hombre?-sonrio

-Desde que supe que estabas en un plan de idiota para darme celos-sonrio Cassie

-Sabes que lo lamento, pero te estaba perdiendo-pauso el mirando como la chica rodaba los ojos-Y de verdad no quería que eso pasara bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-Aun asi Edgar, sabes bien que yo no soy capaz de eso-miro como el ahora rodaba los ojos-Deje varias cosas para cuidarte hoy, el festival es una-dijo ella susurrando

-Quieres ir?-intento levantarse-Debes tener en cuenta que me darán el alta cuando sepa donde quedarme-

-Sabes bien que no puedes en la mía-tomo un mechón de su cabello rubio-Y sin contar que habrá mucho alcohol en la noche allí-

-Mucho, alcohol?-dijo el algo ingenuo

-Por que crees que el estado nos puso con personas como el? Saben bien que eso nos vuelve dementes, sin contar que amamos un poco exagerado-

-Ya tome mi riesgo-dijo acercándose a la rubia delgada-Y si debo amarte a ti entera y tu amor exagerado, por mi-rozo sus labios con los de ella-Mejor-sonrio ladino y beso a la rubia la cual no tardo en corresponder ambos empezaron a recordar una de las cosas que mas amaban de ambos, el besarse, ambos solían ser muy, como decirlo, extremos, les encantaba un beso largo y que prácticamente te dejaba sin respirar. Al terminar ambos se quedaron hablando de cualquier cosa, imaginándose como seria el festival de la escuela, Cassie miro la hora probablemente las chicas ya habían llegado, cruzo sus dedos debajo de su sweater y suspiro allí empezaba el circo.

En la escuela, las 8 chicas iban muy lindas y bien vestidas, caminando a su paso, hasta que Yoshino se quedo en la entrada esperando a Goenji, iba vestida con unos leggins de color negro y una camiseta algo larga con el lema "Love is dead", con unos zapatos cómodos y una especie de bolsa mínima de color negro para hacer conjunto con su ropa. Al pararse empezó a buscar a Goenji entre toda la gente que entraba, hasta que lo encontró, el chico solo sonrio ladino y fue acercándose a la chica completamente asombrado con la ropa de la chica.

-Te ves, bien-dijo el inspeccionando a la chica

-Pues, gracias, tu también, eso de chaqueta de cuero te queda-sonrio mirando la ropa del chico

-Entramos ya?-pauso- Te sonara raro pero quiero bailar ya-dijo jalando ala chica dentro de la supuesta discoteca

La música no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos pero al menos era bailable, Yoshino simplemente se quedo esperando a ver a una de sus amigas por allí empezando a ponerle amiente a todo, no espero mucho ya que Sakurá empezó a bailar muy llamativamente mientras uno que otro quería acercarse pero el aguerrido de Sakuma se acerco a ella y, empezó la batalla a ver quién podía bailar mejor que el otro.

Suspiro y de la nada empezó a moverse de lado a lado, Goenji aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y empezar a digamos, hacerla bailar de verdad, gracias a la canción dada (Son de amores de Andy y Luca es la canción de ese momento) ambos eran torpes, pero torpes en exceso al bailar solos, pero acompañados era una especie de combinación buena pero tampoco excelente al menos no daban una pena sumamente exagerada, al menos.

Mientras ambos chicos bailaban por allí se encontraba la hermanita de Tobitaka con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena de "amor" entre Kazemaru y una chica desconocida, le había llegado a sus oídos que el peli-azul había invitado al baile a otra chica, detestaba a ambos, aun que se suponía no debía sentirse así pero se la hacía imposible, la pelirroja arreglo su cabello miro con desprecio su propia ropa: un short corto color azul, una túnica un poco larga sin mangas y con púas alrededor de su cuello y unos botines, debía hacer algo, lo que fuese. Por cosa del destino sonó una canción de sus ritmos que mas le gustaban, un poco de hip hop, ahora si, camino con un ímpetu de, diva o algo así, empezó a sentir la música por ella, y empezó a bailar como siempre con esa confianza de todo el mundo.

Mientras Kazemaru bailaba con la incógnita de nombre Reika Midou noto como muchos chicas iban a un circulo en el centro de la pista de baile y solo noto el cabello de la pelirroja y poco a poco camino hacía allí dejando a Reika básicamente valiendo madres, la chica muy enojada se adentro al centro y encaro a Minako, la batalla empezó con una Reika algo torpe en el baile. Como una típica batalla de baile primero empezó Reika la cual había pasado por poco, luego hizo un movimiento señalando a Minako la cual así sin mas empezó a bailar como si fuera una especialista en el hip hop (**Anelisse**: Busquen videos de baile de Kim Hyoyeon en youtube para comprender mi supuesto éxito de baileXD)

Pasaron así prácticamente toda la canción pero después de mucho al fin Minako logro vencer a la chica, sonrio victoriosa y camino danzante hasta donde estaba Kazemaru, le dio una mirada de desprecio y salió de la pista de baile.

Mientras iba caminando afuera de allí sintió que alguien la seguía alguien el cual tomo forzosamente su muñeca y estampo su cabeza contra el concreto, un hilo de sangre salió de su frente y el sádico "Quién te hizo creer que podían salir las 9 de MI casa?" oh si, ahora la verdadera faceta de el salió a la luz

**Sabia que eso nadie se lo esperaba!**

**Que creen que hara Kinya en malo con Minako?**

**Conocen los bailes de Kim Hyoyeon? (Si no, se los recomiendo)**

**No les aburre mi fic?**

**Que creen que pasara con Yoshino y Gooeji?**

**Nos leemos proximamente espero que lo hayan disfrutado:)**

**Adieu, Sayonara, Ciao, Adios:D**


End file.
